Blood & Lace
by docsangel
Summary: In a world of bikes and sex it's hard to find love. But what happens when you find love in the form of a killer?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So, what do you have planned for tonight?" Kelly asked me from the desk next to me. We work in an office in a two story building and we are on the second floor. "I actually have a date with Dylan." I say. "Oh he finally asked you out?" she asked. "Yeah. We have been flirting for weeks and he finally asked. He's supposed to pick me up at home around seven." I tell her. Speak of the devil, I think to myself. "Hey Lucy. We still on for tonight?" Dylan asked. "Yeah. Seven?" I confirm. "Yep. See you then." he said as he was leaving the office. A few minutes later I see Becca leaving the office as well but don't think anything of it because she normally leaves the same time he does. "So, your dad picking you up?" Kelly asked. "No, my best friend Juice is. Dad had something to do. I wish they would get my car fixed. I hate having to depend on the guys." I tell her. A few minutes later, it's time to go. I head outside and see Dylan standing beside his car with his tongue down Becca's throat. I rush to Juice's bike and take the helmet. Refusing to look again, I jump on the bike. "You okay Lucy?" Juice asked. "Yeah. Can you just get me out of here please?" I ask, almost begging. Juice doesn't say anything but pulls out of the parking spot and out of the lot.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, I hand him the helmet and thank him for the lift before turning to head in the clubhouse to get drunk. He grabs my wrist and asked "You know you can talk to me right?" I look at him and fight back the tears and say "Yeah. Thanks Juice." He lets go and I head into the clubhouse and take my seat at the bar. "What can I get you?" Half Sack asked. "Bottle of Jack." I say. "Coke?" he asked. "Nope just the the bottle." I say and he looks at me strange because I never drink straight Jack. Ever. I put my phone on the bar and it starts to ring. I ignore the call. A few minutes later it rings again. Again, I ignore. "You gonna answer that?" Happy asked from beside me. "Nope." I say, not looking at him. "What's your problem?" he asked. I scoff and say "Fuck off Hap." and get off my barstool and head out to one of the picnic tables near the ring where I know I will be alone. I sit with my back facing the clubhouse. I hear someone walking up and I know who it is just by the sound of the steps. "I told you I'm fine Juice." I say as he walks around and sits next to me. I turn the bottle up again and chug as the liquid burns going down but I don't care. "Well, I call bull shit. You just told the killa to fuck off. That alone tells me you aren't fine because you would never say that to him." he says and I go to take another swig when he takes be bottle from me and puts it on the other side of him. "Talk." he says. "What's wrong with me Juice?" I ask and a tear escapes my eye. "Nothing is wrong with you." he responds. I laugh and say "Apparently there is. Did you see that couple kissing when you picked me up?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Well, that guy asked me out for tonight. He was supposed to pick me up for a date." I say as I wipe the tears from my cheeks. "That tells me that there is something wrong with me. I gotta go." I say and walk off. I head to my dorm room, ignoring everyone calling my name as I walk by. I go into my room, close the door and cry myself to sleep.

I wake up the next morning and everyone is still passed out. I sneak out of the clubhouse to see Happy sitting on his bike smoking. I go to walk past him and stop. I turn to him and say "Hap. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to take that shit out on you." He tosses his smoke and says "It's alright little girl. Need a ride?" I nod my head yes and take the helmet he offered me. As we pull into my driveway, I get off the bike and hand him his helmet. "Thanks for the ride, Hap. And again, I'm sorry." I say. He pulls me to him and kisses my forehead and says "You're good. But he ain't worth it." He backs out of my driveway and pulls off. That was strange. He's never kissed my forehead before. I walk inside and lock my door. Sitting down on the couch, I flip through the channels and decide to go through my texts. Most from Dylan but one from Juice.

 _D: Where are you? I'm at your house and you're not here and you won't answer your phone. Hope you are okay._

 _D: I'm heading home. Call me if you change your mind. We can reschedule. Hope you are okay._

 _D: Why won't you answer me? I thought you were into me. I was really hoping to hook up tonight._

 _J: Don't ever think that there is something wrong with you. You are amazing. Any guy would be lucky to be with you. I know I would._

Okay, so Dylan is a dick. I really don't want to go to work Monday and have to see him or Becca. But Juice's text really had me wondering what was up with him. I texted him back.

 _L: Thanks Juice. That means a lot. I'm just hurt and pissed but I will be okay. You are an amazing friend. I'll call you later._

As soon as I sent the text to Juice, my phone sounds with another text...from Happy. I look at my phone confused and open the text.

 _H: Just checking in. You okay?_

 _L: I will be. Thanks for this morning._

 _H: Get showered and dressed. I'll be there in an hour._

 _L: Why?_

 _H: Just do it little girl._

Okay. Now, I am really confused but I get a shower and get ready and an hour later Happy is standing at my door. "Come on. I want to show you something." he says. We head to his bike and he hands me a spare helmet and I look and see that it's the one that my dad keeps in his saddlebags for me. "Bobby gave it to me. Told him you would need it." he says. I smile and put it on and get on the bike. We pull out of my driveway and we head out of Charming and to a diner. We get out and head inside and get a booth in the back. "Now, you want to tell me what that was about last night?" he asked. I sigh, "I was supposed to have a date last night with this guy from work but I walked outside for Juice to pick me up and he was making out with another co-worker." I say. He looks at me for a minute and says "Like I said, he ain't worth it." I say "Yeah but I have to go into work Monday and face both of them." I say. He takes out his phone and makes a phone call. "You still need an assistant?...Good. Lucy starts Tuesday morning." he says before hanging up the phone. "You start working for Luanne Tuesday." he says and I look at him shocked. He smirked at me and said "Eat."

After the diner, we went for a long ride and as I was getting off the bike in my driveway, his phone rings. "Yeah. Be there in ten." he says before hanging up. "Duty calls." I say laughing. "Yeah. Should be back sometime tomorrow. I'll come by and check on you when I get back." he says. "Hap. I'm fine. Just be safe. And tell my dad to be safe too." I say. "See you tomorrow little girl." he says before kissing the top of my head and watching to make sure that I make it into the house before backing out of the driveway and heading to the clubhouse.

Laying in bed that night, I had my phone next to me so that if my dad called I could answer. My phone rings and I see my dad's picture pop up. "Hey Daddy. How's the run going?" I asked. "Good baby. How are you doing?" he responded. "I'm okay Daddy." I say. "Well, I know you didn't seem okay last night." he says. "I'm fine Daddy. I promise." I tell him. "Did you have fun with Hap?" he asked laughing. Fuck. "Yes Daddy. I did. You know we are just friends right?" I say. "I know baby. Well, I just wanted to check on you. Goodnight Sweetheart." he says "Goodnight Daddy. Be safe." I say before hanging up. About an hour later, I am watching a movie on Netflix and eating popcorn when my phone goes off with a text.

 _H: You up little girl?_

 _L: Hey Hap. Shouldn't you be on your third sweetbutt by now?_

 _H: None look good. What are you doing?_

 _L: Marathon on Netflix._

 _H: Bitch flick?_

 _L: Die Hard._

 _H: Hell Yeah. Have to watch when I get back._

 _L: You must me really bored to be texting me._

 _H: Nah. Just wanted to check on ya. Get some sleep. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon._

 _L: Okay. Goodnight Hap. Be safe._

 _H: Nite little girl._

I looked at my phone and sighed before putting my phone on my charger and going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At noon, Gemma shows up at my front door to pick me up. The guys will be pulling up at the clubhouse in about an hour and I need to be there, being Bobby's daughter. "Hey baby. Ready to go?" Gemma asked. "Yeah. Let's go." I say and we get in her SUV and head to the clubhouse. "So, you wanna tell me what's going on with you and Killa?" she asked. "Gemma, there is nothing going on with me and Happy." I tell her. "Bull shit. He took you out yesterday." she said. "He got me out of the house because I was upset. He's not a total ass." I tell her. "Why were you upset?" she asked suddenly concerned. "I was supposed to have had a date Friday night and saw the guy making out with another co-worker and it upset me. Happy was just getting my mind off things." I tell her. "So now you have to go back and see these assholes?" she asked. "Oh no. While we were out yesterday, he called Luanne and I start working for her Tuesday." I said and she just smirked.

We are standing on the lot when we hear the familiar rumble of bikes pulling in. I walk over to Daddy and give him a hug before passing him off to his favorite croweater. I turn to watch the guys greeting their favorite girls, glad they are home when I hear a familiar raspy voice behind me. "Hey little girl." Smiling, I turn facing him, "Hey Hap. Welcome home." I say putting my hands in my pockets. "Wanna go for a ride?" he asked. I look at him. "Hap. I promise I am fine now. Go inside and enjoy the festivites." I say. Taking my hand he pulls me to his bike and hands me a helmet. Laughing, I get on. Pulling up at my house, we dismount and head to my front door. "I believe you owe me a Die Hard marathon." he says and we walk in and I close the door.

I must have dozed off because I woke up in my bed, fully clothed. Getting out of bed, I check my phone and see there is a text from Dylan, one from my boss and one from Happy. I open the texts.

 _D: Where are you? You won't answer calls and now you aren't at work._

 _B: You're not here. You okay?  
H: Be ready by nine. I'll be by to take you to get your things._

I look at my phone and see that it's 8:15am so I have time for a shower. I am ready and walking out the door at nine and I see that he is in a truck instead of his bike. "Nice cage, Hap." I said. Smirking he pulls out of the driveway and heads to my old job. I walk into the office with Happy in tow and head to my desk. I go to my boss' office and she greets me. "Hey Lucy. I was worried about you. Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah Laura. I'm okay. Look, I'm sorry to do this but I got another job offer that was too good to turn down. I'm quitting." I tell her. "I hate to see you go but I wish you luck sweetheart. Make sure you keep in touch." She says going to her closet and getting a box for me. "Here's a box for your things. Congrats on the new job." she tells me and gives me a hug.

Walking to my desk, I start packing things while Happy stands to the side. Dylan sees me and comes walking up. "There you are. What are you doing?" he asked. Looking up I say, "Oh, yeah, I just quit." I look back down and continue packing things up. "I have been calling you all weekend. What happened Friday? I thought we had a date?" he asked. Looking up at him, hoping Happy would play along, I say, "Got a better offer." He laughs and says "Really?" Happy comes closer and puts his arm around me shoulder and says "Yep." I was hoping that would be the end of it.

Walking out to the truck, Happy is carrying my box for me and Dylan comes running up. "Lucy, wait. You know you could have at least answered the phone when I called. Let me know what was going on." he says. "It's kind of hard to answer my phone when my eyes are rolling back inside my head." I say and smirk. Dylan's eyes go wide and he walks away grumbling something I couldn't understand. Getting in the truck, Happy looks at me and says "I made your eyes roll in the back of your head?" I laugh and say "Yes Hap. Every time I roll my eyes at your crazy ass." He laughs and starts the truck. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Have to make a stop before taking you home." he says and I see us pulling up at an apartment building. Getting out of the truck, he hands me the keys and I look at him confused. "You need a cage until your car gets fixed. I have my bike." he says. "Hap, I can't take your truck." I say trying to hand the keys back to him. "Yeah you can. Now, I will follow you home to make sure you get there." he says and I get in the driver's seat and drive to my house. Pulling into my driveway, I get out of the truck and walk over to Happy's bike. "Thanks again for this Hap." I say and he nods before backing out and leaving. I walk into my house and sit on the couch wondering what the hell is happening with Hap.

The next morning, I pull up at Cara Cara and walk in to find Luanne. "Hey baby." she says "Hey Aunt Lu. Thanks for the job." I tell her. "Well, Happy didn't sound like it was up for discussion but I wouldn't trust anyone more than you anyway. Speaking of, care to tell me what is going on with you and the Killa?" she asked. "Why does everyone keeps asking me that?" I asked. "Is Happy here?" Ima asked as she walks in. "No, why?" Luanne asked. "His truck is out there?" Ima said. "Oh, that's me. He is letting me drive his truck while my car is in the shop." I say and both Ima and Luanne look at me shocked. "What?" I asked. "He let you drive his truck?" Ima asked. "Yes. He did." I say. The rest of the day goes by with all the girls whispering behind my back. Leaving the studio, I head to the clubhouse. Getting out of the truck, I see Jax. "Why are yoi driving Hap's truck?" he asked with a smirk. "He's letting me borrow it since you guys want to take forever on my car." I tell him smirking back and walking inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking into the clubhouse, I sit at the bar and Sack hands me a beer. "Hey Lucy. How was work?" he asked making conversation like he always does. "It was good Sack. How's your day going?" I asked. "Good. Nothing too gross today but it's still early." he says and we both laugh. Daddy comes to sit beside me. "Hey baby." he says and kisses my cheek. "Hey Daddy." I say. "What's this I hear you're working for Luanne now?" he asked. "Yeah." I said. "Want to tell me why?" he asked. "Fine. Hap got me the job okay. I didn't want to go back to my job and have to face the fuckboy that pissed me off and so he found me another job." I say. Daddy and Sack look at each other smiling. "Oh no. Nothing is going on." I tell them. That seems to be my most used sentence these days. "Daddy, do you know when my car will be ready?" I asked. "Should be ready sometime tomorrow." he says. "Okay. Thanks. I think I am going to head home." I say. "Bye Sweetheart." he says. "Bye Daddy. Bye Sack." I say and head out to Happy's truck.

Pulling in my driveway, I see his bike parked. I pull up next to him and get out and he stands from his bike. "Hey Hap." I say. "How was work?" he asked. "Good. I think I'm going to like it there. Thanks again." I say. He follows me into the house. "You hungry?" I asked and he nodded. I grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge and handed him one. "You can shower while I cook if you want. You left some clothes over here last time you stayed and I washed them." I tell him. He nods and heads to the shower. When he comes out, I have dinner almost done. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and corn. I fix his plate and put it in front of him with a fresh beer before sitting down with mine. "Daddy said my car should be done tomorrow." I say. "I know. I'm the one working on it." he says. "Hap, you've been doing a lot for me lately. I don't want you to think that I am not grateful because I am but can I ask why?" I asked. "I want to." he says but doesn't look up from his food and I don't press the issue. After dinner, we sit on the couch together in a comfortable silence while he flips through the channels.

The next day, I am at work in my office and look up when the door opens. Happy walks in with a paper bag. "Hap? What's up?" I asked. "Lunch." he says and sits down. I grab two drinks from the mini fridge in my office and we start to eat. We eat in a comfortable silence and when done, I start cleaning things up. "Thanks for lunch Hap. It was really good." I tell him. "No problem. You coming by the clubhouse after work?" He asked. "Yeah. Thought I'd come by for a while." I say. He kisses the top of my head and says "See ya later." and walks out the door leaving me to finish the day out. Luanne walks into my office and says "What was Happy doing here? Everything okay?" she asked. "Yeah. He was bringing me lunch." I tell her and she smiles. "Don't look at me like that." I say blushing. She walks out the door laughing at me and I get back to work.

I get off work and Daddy calls me. "I have your car. Want me to meet you at Cara Cara?" he asked. "Actually. Can you meet me at Hap's apartment? I want to drop the truck off and I can take you back to the clubhouse." I tell him and he agrees. Pulling up to the apartment, Daddy is waiting for me. I get out of the truck and lock it up and get into the driver's seat of my car. "Thanks Daddy." I say. "Don't thank me. Hap did all the work." he says smirking. "Get that look off your face. There's nothing going on." I tell him. "Really? He doesn't let anyone touch his truck but he let you drive it. He brought you lunch. He's taken you out to breakfast and I know he spends most evenings at your house." he says. "That doesn't mean anything." I argue. "Okay. How about, since your little breakfast that morning, he hasn't touched a croweater or a sweetbutt. When he's at the clubhouse, he's usually in his dorm, alone." he says. "That still doesn't mean anything." I say and he just laughs.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, we get out of the car. Walking in, I asked Sack, "Where's Hap?" He responds "In his dorm." I walk down the hall and knock on the door. "Come in." he says. I open the door and he is sitting at his desk sketching. I walk over and see that he is drawing a gladiolus which is my favorite flower. "That's beautiful Hap. I'd like that as my next tattoo." I say. "Let me know when you want it done." he says. I put the keys down on his desk and say "Your truck is locked up in your spot at the apartment. Thanks for everything Hap." I say and lean down and kiss his cheek before turning to walk away. I feel his hand grab my wrist and I stop. He stands and pulls me to him and before I can respond, his lips are crashing into mine and I melt into him. The kiss was rough but gentle at the same time. When he pulls away, he smirks and says "Welcome." and turns back to his sketch pad. I am in shock. I turn to go and walk out of the clubhouse in a daze. Gemma sees me and stops me. "Now tell me there's nothing going on between you two." I just look at her and head to my car to leave.

My lips are still tingling and I am still in a daze when I walk into my house that evening. Happy kissed me. All of this time that I wondered what it would be like to kiss him and I never imagined it would be like that. I decide to shower and head to bed since it was getting late. Laying in bed, I hear my phone go off on the nightstand. I see the text from Happy.

 _H: You forget to tell me something little girl?_

 _L: Huh?_

 _H: What do you tell me every night?_

I smile and respond.

 _L: Good night Hap._

 _H: Nite little girl._

I put the phone back on the nightstand and close my eyes but I don't get any sleep that night. What was happening with Hap? He's not one to take an Old Lady but I don't do casual sex. I know him. He will get what he wants and then be done. I can't do that. Maybe I should just back off. Yeah. That's what I will do.

The next day, I am working and Daddy and Happy come by. "Hey Daddy, Hap." I say. "Hey, we have to head back to Indian Hills. We want everyone staying at the clubhouse. Sack will be here to escort you and Luanne there when you get off work." Daddy says. "Okay. How long will you be gone?" I asked. "Just overnight." he says "Okay. Be careful. Both of you." I say before hugging my dad and Happy just nods and they walk away. "They will be okay." Luanne says walking up to me. "I know. Doesn't stop me from worrying though." I say. Luanne and I finish out the day and Sack is there waiting on us when we get off work. Locking up the shop, I asked Luanne. "You wanna just ride with me?" She smiles and says "Yeah. Let me get my bag from my car. I keep a bag in there just in case of something like this." she says. We pull up to the clubhouse and head inside. Gemma walks up to me and Luanne and says, "Luanne will be staying in your room." I say "Okay, we can bunk together." But Gemma smirks and says "Killa said you were staying in his room." My eyes go wide and Gemma and Luanne both pull me into my dorm and says "You can't say nothing is going on with you two. Spill." Gemma says. "Nothing is going on. He was just being nice." I say and look down at my hands. "What?" Luanne asked. "You know what Aunt Lu. He has his pick of all these skinny girls. Why would he choose me? Plus, he's only doing this because of who my dad is." I say. "Bull shit." Gemma says. "I saw that look on your face when you brought him his keys back. Something happened. Now talk." she says. "Fine. I brought him his keys and when I went to leave, he kissed me. But you both know he doesn't take an Old Lady and I don't do casual sex so NOTHING is happening. I'll just bunk in here with Aunt Lu." I say. "Nope. He said you were to be in his room. They are heading back tonight instead of staying the night and he will be pissed if you aren't in his room when he gets here." Gemma said. I sigh and nod my agreement.

I finally head to bed about midnight and a little after 3am, I feel the bed dip down. Happy and i have never slept in the same bed before. He gets under the covers and I have my back to him. He lays on his side and puts his arm around me and pulls me to him. "Everybody whole?" I asked still half asleep. "Yeah. Nite little girl." he rasps. "Nite Hap." I say before dozing back off. I wake up the next morning and he is on his back snoring softly and has his arm around me while my head is on his chest. I lay there awake for a little while, just thinking. I feel him stir under me and I start to pull away but he pulls me tighter against him. "Hap, I have to get ready for work." I tell him. He loosens his grip a little but still not letting me go. I lay there another couple of minutes before kissing his cheek and telling him "Go back to sleep." He grunts and turns over. I head into my dorm where Luanne is finishing her makeup. "Morning baby." she says smiling. "Morning Aunt Lu. How'd you sleep?" I asked. "Good. I love your bed. What about you?" She asked smirking. "Nothing happened. But I did sleep good." I say. "I didn't want to get up." I continued. "I bet you didn't." she says and I sit down on the bed. "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting next to me. "Aunt Lu, he had his arms around me all night." I say. "What's wrong with that?" she asked. "I can't let myself get close to him like that. We both know he's not the commitment type and I can't let myself get hurt like that." I say. She looks at me with sympathy. "Sweetheart, your Uncle Otto was the same way. He just needs that one woman to show him it's worth it. Just take it a day at a time." she says and I just nod. I finish getting ready for work and we head out the door with my dad following.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I spent the day working and after work, I decided to head home. I couldn't handle going to the clubhouse right now. My mind was still spinning and I was still trying to figure out how to handle this shit with Happy. I can't let myself get hurt. Maybe taking a few days away from him might clear my mind a little. It's Friday and I get a call from Daddy. "Hey Daddy." I greet him when I answer the phone. "You coming to the party?" he asked. "No. My head hurts a little so I'm just gonna stay home tonight." I say. "Okay Sweetheart. Feel better. Love you." he says. "Love you too Daddy." I say before ending the call. I put on my shorts and tank top and lay in bed and turned on Netflix. I decide to start binge watching one of the shows but I'm not paying much attention. All I can think about is Happy. I get a text from Happy and open it.

 _H: You alright?_

 _L: Yeah. Just a headache. Gonna try to sleep it off._

 _H: Okay. Night little girl._

 _L: Nite Hap._

I put the phone on the charger and place it on the nightstand. I fall asleep thinking about him. Waking up the next morning, I get up and make a cup of coffee. I decide I don't want to cook so I head to Hanna's to get my call in order. Walking out to the car, there is a pink rose on my windshield with a card. I know Happy wouldn't do something like this so I pick up the card and it reads:

 _Lucy,_

 _You turned me down and that is something that doesn't happen. I will have you._

I drop the card and the rose. "Dylan?" I thought to myself. Looking around, I don't see anyone. Getting in my car, I head to Hanna's and get my food. Once I pull in the driveway, I walk inside and something seems a little off. I walk to the kitchen and see that the coffee pot is in the sink and I left it on the base. I pull out my gun that my dad makes me carry and start walking through the house. Walking into my bedroom, I see a bra and panty set placed neatly on the bed with another card.

 _Lucy,_

 _This is what I want you to wear when I come for you._

I am officially freaked out now. I pick up the phone and call my dad. "Hey Sweetheart. Feeling better?" He asked. "Daddy?" I say and my voice cracks. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked concerned. "I need you." I say. "We are on our way." he says before ending the call. When he pulls up, he has Jax, Juice, Tig, Chibs and Happy in tow. Daddy runs up to me and asked. "What happened?" I wrap my arms around him crying. When I calm down, I tell them. "I went to get breakfast this morning and found a rose on my windshield with a note. I brushed it off but when I came back, someone had been in my house." I told them and explained about the underwear and card in the bedroom. I see Happy clenching his jaw and his fists. "Do you know who it is?" Jax asked. "I think so." I say and Happy cuts in "Fuckboy." I look at him and nod. He heads for his bike and I grab his arm. "Happy. Don't. Please." I almost beg. He looks at me and pulls me to him. "I won't let him near you." he says and I cry into his chest. "Who is fuckboy?" Chibs asked. "He's a guy I used to work with. We were supposed to have a date and I saw him with another girl and stood him up. It was the night that I was upset at the clubhouse. When Happy took me to get my things at work and I kind of let him think that I was with Happy when I was supposed to be with him." I say and Tig says "That's my girl." I pull away from Happy and Jax says "You'll stay at the clubhouse for a couple of days until we can see what he is going to do." I sigh. "I will be okay here. Just, can Juice change my locks?" I asked. "Yeah, I'll put up a security system too where you can monitor it even when you aren't here." Juice says. The guys hug me goodbye and head to their bikes. "Are you sure you will be okay?" Daddy asked. "Yeah. Worst comes to worst, I'll stay at Aunt Lu's." I say and he nods. He kisses my forehead and heads to his bike. "I'll stay with you at night." Happy said. "I'll be fine Happy. I swear." I say and he nods before heading to his bike and leaving.

That night, Juice has changed the locks and installed the security system and I am laying in bed. I hear my phone go off and see Happy's name on the text id.

 _H: You okay little girl?_

 _L: I'm good._

 _H: You want me to come over?  
L: No. That's okay. I'm just gonna go to sleep. Thanks._

 _H: You sure you're okay?_

 _L: I'm fine Hap. Night._

 _H: Nite little girl._

I put the phone on the night stand and go to sleep with tears in my eyes. I am still contemplating if I want to keep this, whatever it is, up with Happy. Maybe I just need a few days.

Monday comes around and I have not answered any of Happy's messages or answered the door when he comes by. I get up and head to work and close myself in my office. Luanne comes in and sits down. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?" she asked. "I just had a bad weekend." I tell her, not looking up. "Look at me. What happened?" she asked. "Well, first, I didn't go to the party Friday night because I'm still not sure how to handle whatever is happening with Hap. Then Saturday, I had to have my locks changed and a security system put in because that fuckboy broke into my house and was leaving me notes. I've been avoiding Hap all weekend. I don't know what to do about him. I'm falling for him, Aunt Lu and I can't let that happen." I tell her. I look up and see Happy standing at the door. "I think I will let you two talk." she says and walks out the door, closing it behind her. "You avoiding me?" he asked. I nod my head yes. "Why?" he asked. "Because I don't know what's happening with us. We both know you don't commit and I don't do casual. Maybe it's better if we aren't around each other for a while." I say trying to hold back the tears. "That what you want?" he asked. I didn't look at him. I just nodded my head. "Okay." He says and walks out the door. I put my head in my hands and start to sob. Luanne comes in and pulls me into a hug. "Baby, it will be okay." she says. "No it won't." I say. "What did you tell him." she asked. "I told him it was better if we were around each other." I tell her. "Oh baby. Go home. Take the day. It will be okay." she says. I nod and head out to the car. Ima sees me walking to my car "Are you okay Lucy?" she asked. "Yeah." I say, getting into my car and heading home.

I walk into the house and shut the door behind me. Before I realize what is happening, I am being pushed against the wall. Dylan. "Hey baby. Thought you'd get rid of me that easy?" he whispered in my ear. I feel him push a gun into my side and he says "Let's take this date to the bedroom." He leads me to the bedroom and I say "Dylan, you don't have to do this. I'm sorry. I saw you with Becca and thought you weren't interested." He smirks and says, "Strip. I put what I want to see you in on the bed." he says and I see the same panty and bra set laying on the bed. He's still holding the gun towards me. "I said strip." he says. I do as he says and when done, he tells me "Lay on the bed." I do as he says again and he lays down on top of me. I feel him grab my wrists and he ties them to the bed. I feel the tears rolling down my face knowing what he is going to do to me. He starts kissing down my neck before cutting the bra off. He sits back and looks at me. "A little thick for my taste but I bet that pussy is perfect." he says. He starts pulling my panties off and then starts to undress. Climbing back on the bed I plead "Dylan, please don't do this." He hovers over me and says, "You made it come to this. I always get what I want." I feel him enter me roughly and he thrusts in and out until he reaches his release. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked before getting dressed and releasing the ties. "Don't make me have to take it like this again." he says before running out of the house.

I lay there and cried. I took my phone and texted Luanne to come over. She walks into my house a few minutes later and I am in the shower, curled up, crying when she comes in. She hears the shower and hears me crying. Rushing in she pulls the curtain back and says "Shit. Baby. What happened?" She gets me out of the shower and puts a towel around me. The water had run cold and I was shivering. She helped me dry off and put my robe around me. "Talk to me baby. What happened?" she asked again. Finally finding my voice, "Dylan was here. He, uh, was in the house when I got home and he had a gun." I tell her, shaking. "He tied me to the bed." I started and she knew where it was going. "Baby, you need to call your dad." she said. "No. I can't. He will kill him." I tell her. "And that's a bad thing?" she asked. "I'm calling your dad." she said. "Bobby. Hey. It's Luanne. I'm at Lucy's house. You might wanna come over here...No. She's not okay...Okay. See you in a few." she said hanging up the phone.

A few minutes later, I have changed into a pair of sweatpants and a SAMCRO t-shirt when my dad walks in with Happy behind him. Great. Just what I didn't want. "What happened? Are you okay?" Daddy asked me. I shake my head no. I have always been able to talk to my dad. "I came home from work and he was in my house." I say and I see Happy's eyes go dark. "He, uh, forced me to the bedroom and tied me to the bed and, he, uh, he raped me." I say and Happy punches the door. Daddy pulls me to him and before he can say anything Happy speaks. "Get a bag and go to the clubhouse. Luanne can take you." I look at him and don't argue. I walk to the bedroom and start packing. Happy walks in a few minutes later and asked from the door. "Stay in my room." he says. "I can't. I have a room there." I say. "Can't or won't?" he asked. "Happy, I can't even look you in the eyes. How am I going to share a bed with you?" I asked as the tears roll down my face. I hear him walk up behind me and he turns me around and cups my face with both hands and tells me "He won't touch you again. I promise." I look at him and ask "What are we doing?" He kisses my lips softly and says "You are mine little girl and no one touches what's mine. Stay in my room. I'll be there soon." he says before leaving the room and Luanne walks into the room to grab my bag.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I walk into the clubhouse and Tara is there waiting on me. She follows me and Luanne down the hallway and seems confused when I go into Happy's room but she doesn't say anything. "Lucy, I just want to check you out okay." she says softly. "Okay." I say as more tears fill my eyes. She pulls me into a hug and let's me cry. Luanne excuses herself and leaves me and Tara alone. "I'll take it slow and be gentle okay." she assures me and I nod. Laying on the bed, I take off my sweatpants and panties and she does her exam. "Looks like there is a little tearing but nothing too major. I have some meds for you and the morning after pill too." she says. "I'm on birth control." I tell her. "Good but still take this just in case." she says and I take it. She remains sitting on the bed and says, "It will be okay. I'm here if you need to talk." she says. "Thanks Tara." I say and she smiles softly and says "I have to ask though, why are we in Happy's room?" I am still looking at my hands and say "He told me I am his. He wants me in here." I tell her and she says "He won't let this happen again. You know that." I nod my head and she says "Get some rest. I'll let Luanne know what's going on." I nod again. "Thanks again Tara." I say and she nods her head.

I was still sleeping when Happy came in. He undresses and gets in the bed and pulls me to him. I wake up a little startled and he whispers "It's me little girl. I got you." I relax at the sound of his voice and curl into him. I feel safe with him. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm okay I think. Tara gave me some meds and one of them makes me sleep." I tell him. "Rest. It's late. We'll talk in the morning." he tells me before kissing the top of my head.

The next morning, I wake up still curled into his side. I take the meds that Tara gave me and Happy and I head out to the main room. "Church!" Jax calls. "You too, Lucy." he says and I stiffen up. "It's okay. Just stay with me." Happy says. I walk in and walk over to Happy's seat. Standing beside him, he pulls me closer and onto his lap. I feel his thumb rubbing my hip and it calms me. Everyone looks at me confused but doesn't say anything. "Okay, Luc, I know this is hard but I need you to tell me what happened?" Jax says and they all look at me with even more confused faces. "Do you all remember a few weeks ago, when I was pissed off and wouldn't speak to anyone?" I asked. They all nod their heads. Everyone was worried that night because I am normally happy and chipper. "Well, I was supposed to have a date that night with a guy that I was working with at the time named Dylan. But I saw him outside the office with another co-worker and they were making out so I had Juice bring me here and I stood him up." I say looking down at my hands. "A few days ago, he left that rose and a card on my windshield and broke into my house and left another note with lingerie on my bed when I left the house. Uh, yesterday, Luanne sent me home because I was upset and, uh…" I say, fighting back tears and Happy whispers "It's okay. I got you." I take a deep breath and continue. "I walked into the house and Dylan was there. He held a gun to my side and forced me to the bedroom. He made me strip and tied me to the bed and he, he, raped me." I say before breaking down. The guys all look at me with looks of heartbreak and anger. Luanne walks into the chapel to help me walk out and Jax speaks up "We will take care of it but you don't leave this clubhouse until we do." I just nod my head and Luanne helps me to my room and I lay on my bed and cry.

A little bit later, I hear my door open and Happy comes in. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he touches my hip and I stiffen. "Why are you in here?" he asked. "It's my room. I can't stay in your room Happy." I say. "Why not?" he asked. "Happy, I can't be with you. I can't even handle being touched by anyone. I'm damaged. Just please leave it alone. All of you." I plead. He just nods his head and walks to the door but before leaving he says "You ain't damaged." I hear the door close and I begin to sob again.

I don't leave my room for the next couple of days. Tara, Luanne and Gemma take turns bringing me food and checking on me. "Sweetheart you can't keep yourself cooped up." Gemma says. "I can't handle going home and I can't handle the looks of pity the guys are giving me." I tell her. "Sweetheart, I am going to tell you something. When you were away at school, I was attacked. The guys that attacked me were trying to send a message to the club. They raped me, repeatedly." she tells me. I look at her shocked. "How did you handle it?" I asked. "I kept it to myself for a little while but then I saw how it was tearing the guys apart and finally told them. Sweetheart, you will come out of this. You are strong." she says. "It's not coming out of this that bothers me. It's not being able to be with Happy." I tell her. "Baby, he's worried about you. He cares about you." she tells me. "Yeah, and I am so fucking damaged and can't give him what he needs. Gemma, I was a fucking virgin." I tell her. "Oh Sweetheart, it will be okay. I promise." she says. I lay back down and turn my back to her and she gets up and leaves the room. As she closes the door, I hear her and Happy talking. "How is she?" Happy asked. "She thinks you won't want her. She wanted you to be her first." she says. "Fuck." he says. "Hap, what's going on with you and her?" she asked and I didn't think he would answer. Gemma spoke up and I heard her, "You love her don't you?" she asked. I didn't hear him answer and Gemma said "Tell her. She needs to hear that right now."

Happy walks into the room and lays down on the bed and says "Come here." When I don't, he pulls me to him and looks me in the eyes and says "You know I don't talk about feelings and shit but this needs to be said. Lucy, you are perfect. You are strong, sweet and I don't know what you have done to me but I just want to wake up with you next to me. I love you little girl." he says and I feel tears rolling down my face again. "I love you too Hap." I say as I bury my face in his chest and he lets me cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Happy laid there with my while I cried. He just held me and kept telling me it would be okay. Once I stopped crying, we just laid there. "Have you ate today?" he asked. "I'm okay." I say. "That's not what I asked." he said. "No." I finally said. He starts to move and says "Get dressed and meet me out by my bike." I look at him shocked and he cups my face in his hands and says "You trust me?" I nod my head yes and he says "Meet me by my bike." and walks out of the room.

I get dressed and walk outside and my Dad walks over to see how I am doing. Before he can say anything, I hug him and say "I'm okay Daddy. I promise." I tell him but I only wish I believed it. He nodded and I walked to the bike. Taking the helmet he offered me, I put it on and climb on behind him. He pulls out of the lot and we drive for a little while. After a while, we pull up in front of this little house. I remember this house. It was the one that I wanted to get but wasn't up for sale when I bought my house. "What are we doing here?" I asked. He pulls out a set of keys and says "Come on." He takes my hand, intertwining our fingers and unlocks the door. Walking in, I look around and the place is beautiful. There's furniture in every room and I look at him confused. "Happy? What's going on?" I asked. "You said you couldn't go home. My apartment lease is up next week, so I bought the house. The master bedroom is yours and I will stay in the other bedroom until you are okay with my sleeping in their with you." he said. I looked at him shocked and asked "You bought this house? I loved this house." He actually smiled and said "I bought it for us." My eyes go wide and he tells me, "When you are ready, I want to put my crow right here." and as he says this he rubs his fingers over the back of my neck. "Really? You still want me after this shit?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "I will always want you little girl. I told you. You are mine." he says before kissing me softly. "I didn't think you wanted to keep your bed so I brought mine. If there's anything you want from the house, we will move it here. You clothes are already here and mine are in the room across the hall." he explains. "Happy?" I say. He looks at me waiting for me to speak again. "Thank you." I say and he pulls me closer and just holds me.

We look around a little more and I tell him "I would be okay with you in there with me if you want to move your clothes in there." He smiles and says "Okay." We get back on the bike and head to Gemma's for the family dinner. Walking in the door, I already feel better. I walk to the kitchen to see if the ladies need any help. "Anything you want me to do Gemma?" I asked. "Nope. We got it." she says. "Can I talk to you for a minute then?" I asked and she nods her head and we walk out to the patio. "What's going on Baby?" she asked. "Thank you for what you said to Happy. He told me that he loves me." I say. "That's great baby. I talked to Jax and he said you could stay at the clubhouse as long as you wanted." she said. "About that. You remember that house I loved so much?" I asked. "Yeah, you thinking about buying it?" she asked. "Uh, Happy already did. He moved our things in there already. But I will need help selling my house." I tell her. "That's great baby. So things are serious?" she asked. "He wants to put his crow on me as soon as I am ready." I say. "Good baby. I'll talk to the realtor and get started selling it. Just let me know what you want to keep and we will put the rest in storage incase anyone else needs anything." she says. "Thanks Gemma. For everything." I tell her before hugging her. We go into the house and I head into the living room where Happy is sitting next to my dad. I sit in between them and just listen to the conversations around me. Happy leans over and whispers in my ear "You okay?" I lean into him and say "Yeah Hap. I'm okay." And for the first time since the attack, I honestly feel like I will be okay.

After the dinner, I kiss everyone goodbye and Happy and I head to our new home. We head in and start moving his things into the master with me. After we get his things moved I asked him if he wanted to watch a movie and he agreed. I turned on Netflix and started Armageddon. One of my favorites. I curl up into his side and fall asleep. I feel myself shoot straight up, gasping for breathe. "Luc, hey, I got you. It's okay." Happy whispers in my ear and it instantly calms me. "It was just a dream." he tells me soothing me a little more. I lay back down and start thinking, I need to get past this and the only way I can think of is to do something I didn't think I could do again.

I lean up and look at Happy. He doesn't say anything, just rubs his hand up and down my back. I lean down and kiss him softly and then deepen the kiss. He pulls away and says "We don't have to if you ain't ready." I kiss him again and he rolls us over so that he is on top. Looking at him above me, I say "Love me Happy." He looks at me for another minute to make sure before kissing me deeply before kissing down my neck and working his way between my legs. Looking back into my eyes, he begins to enter me. Giving me a minute to adjust he whispers "Fuck baby, you're tight." He slowly starts to thrust in and out at a slow pace while kissing me softly and telling me over and over again how much he loves me and wants me. How much he craves me. Never once did I think about my attack. Just about the things he was saying to me. Just about how he was making me feel in that moment. Nothing could have compared to this. Once we both reach out release, he lays on his back and pulls me to him and just holds me. He doesn't say anything for a while and I start to wonder if that was it. Did I do something wrong? Did he get what he wanted? He kissed the top of my head and like he was reading my mind he says "You're fucking perfect." I snuggle farther into his side and he tilts my head to look at him. "I love you little girl. Nothing will change that." he says. "I love you too Happy." I lay my head back on his chest and we both fall asleep peacefully.

The next morning, he's not in bed. Figuring he had to do something for the club, I get up and head to the shower. Getting out, I head to the kitchen and about jump out of my skin when I see Happy sitting there with my Dad and Luanne at the kitchen table. "Fuck. I thought you were gone." I say when I catch my breathe. Aunt Lu hands me a cup of coffee and tells me to sit down. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I went outside to go get breakfast for us and your car was outside of the garage." Happy said. "Okay. I didn't put it in there so we could put the truck in there since I drive my car more." I say. "Yeah but when I saw your car, your tires were slashed." Happy finished. "What?" I jumped up and ran to the door to see my car. "There's more." Daddy said. "There was a delivery for you at the studio. Pink roses and there was a card." Aunt Lu said, putting the card down on the table. I picked it up and read it and started having trouble breathing. Happy was in front of me in seconds. "Breathe baby. I got you. Just breathe." I started calming down and looked at the note again. "Have you had any luck finding him?" I asked and Daddy said, "No. We can't seem to figure out where he is." Thinking for a minute, I look at Daddy and say, "I might can help." Before I can tell them what I was planning, Happy looked at me like he was going to say something. "I'm just making a phone call. I promise." I pick up my phone and call Laura's number. "Lucy, Hey how's the new job going?" she asked "Great but I need a favor." I say. "Sure. Name it." she says. "I was wondering if you could give me Dylan's address. I wanted to surprise him." I say. "Sure. Give me a few and I will text it to you. But don't say where you got it okay." she says. "Secret's safe with me." I tell her before ending the call. A few minutes later, a text comes through and it's Dylan's address. I write it down and hand it to my dad. Him and Aunt Lu walk out the door and Happy looks at me and I asked "What?" He pulls me into his lap and says "You know when we find him, I'm gonna kill him?" Laying my head on his shoulder I say "I know." He tilts my head to look at him again and says "You know if you can't get on board with it, I won't do it." I look at him for a minute before saying "Hap, I am on board. Whatever you feel you need to do, do it." He kisses me softly and says "No one will ever hurt you again." I smile and say "I know."

***Happy's POV***

An hour later, we are at the clubhouse. "Stay inside until I get back. Don't get out of anyone's sight. Okay?" I instructed and she says "I promise. Please be careful." I kiss her softly and say "I will. I love you." She smiles and says "I love you too." I head out the door with my brothers and head after this piece of shit.

We pull up about a block from the address that Laura gave Lucy and got our game plan together. "We can't do this shit here. Too many neighbors." Tig said. "I got an idea." Sack said and started taking off his kutte. Handing it to Chibs he starts to walk off but Happy grabs his collar. "What the fuck are you doing?" Happy asked. "I'll knock on the door and ask to use the phone. Tell them my girl kicked me out of the car and I my phone is in her car. I'll get inside and then we can get him out of there." he says. "Not a bad plan." Bobby says. He heads to the house and knocks on the door. We see him go inside and a couple of minutes later, Sack motions us to come on. We walk into the house and fuckboy is laying on the floor out cold and Sack is tying him up. Putting a bag over his head we take him out the back door where the van has been pulled up. Getting in the van, Jax grabs Sack and says "You did good brother." Sack just smiles and says "She's family, right?" They all nod and head back to the bikes.

We pull up at the warehouse and pull him out of the van and tie him to a chair and wait for him to wake up. Jax starts smacking his face until he comes around. "What the? What do you want?" he starts asking. Stuffing a rag in his mouth, Jax says "Shut the fuck up. You just get to listen." Bobby walks over and gets in his face. "Does the name Lucy mean anything to you?" Bobby asked and his eyes went wide. "I thought so. You the one that hurt my little girl?" Bobby asked, seething. He moves away. "Remember me?" Happy asked as he came into view and Dylan's body stiffened. "That's right. You do remember me." Happy said with an evil grin. Getting into Dylan's face he sneers "The girl you thought it was a good idea to rape? That's my Old Lady." Happy said and everyone looked at him shocked. "You know what happens when someone hurts my Old Lady? I hurt them." Happy said. Juice brings Happy his bag of tools. Happy starts laying them out and lets them sit so that Dylan can see what is going to be used on him. Tig and Chibs start circling him while Jax motions for Happy to come to the side. "Old Lady?" He asked. "Yeah. I bought us a house and shit." Happy responded. "Congrats brother. Now, let's kill this fucker." Jax said and headed back to Dylan. Happy pulls out the small hammer. Taking one hand at a time, he smashes both hands. Then both knees. "Let's have a little fun. You seemed to like forcing you little dick on women. Let's see how you like it." Happy says. "Pick him up and lay him across the table." Happy said. He couldn't fight back much because of his broken hands and knees. "Strip him." Jax said and the guys do as he says. Happy brought out something in a long pouch and said "I think this might be a little bigger than you are." and he pulls a 16inch dildo out of the bag. All the guys eyes go wide. "Let's see how you like it." Happy says before shoving it so far up Dylan's ass he screams for mercy. "Did she scream for you to stop? I know she did. Did you? No." Happy said as he shoved up into Dylan's ass again and again. When Dylan was almost to the point of passing out, Happy said to put him back in the chair. Once back in the chair, Happy gets in his face and says "You will never hurt my Old Lady again." before he plunges the K-Bar into his neck and watching him bleed out. Once we were sure he was dead, Bobby comes to Happy and says "Go be with our girl. We got this." Happy nodded and headed to the clubhouse to see his girl.

***End of Happy's POV***

I was sitting on one of the couches when Happy walked in, covered in blood. I jumped up and followed him to the dorm. He stripped off his clothes and headed to the shower. Walking into the bathroom behind him, I don't say anything. I quickly undress and step in behind him. I start softly kissing his back, seeing the water run red from his body. He turns around and kisses me softly. I deepen the kiss, knowing his adrenaline is still pumping and he needs that release. He picks me up and puts my back against the wall and kisses me roughly before entering me and thrusting in and out as hard as he can. It doesn't take long before I feel my walls clench around his cock as I feel myself cum harder than I have ever before and then I hear him grunt as he releases himself inside of me. He stays against me for a couple of minutes before looking at me and I don't have the ask to know Dylan is dead. I kiss him softly and say "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After our shower, Happy and I decide to go home. I wanted us to sleep in our bed. Walking into the house, we head to the bedroom and get undressed and lay in bed. "The guys know you're my Old Lady." he whispers. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. I told them about the house and shit too." he says. I lean up and look at him. "Are you sure about this? I know we are living together but Hap, you don't have to give me your crow if you aren't ready for that. Crow or no crow, I know how you feel about me." I tell him. Looking me in the eyes he says "I would have put my crow on you the minute you told me to fuck off if you would have let me." I start laughing and I see him actually smile. "What?" I asked. "You laughed." he says and it was then I realized I was going to be okay. Sitting straight up, he sits up with me. "Babe?" He asked concerned. I look at him with a look of realization and say "I laughed. That's the first time I have laughed." He smiles and lays back down, pulling me with him.

The next morning, I get up, shower, dress and even do my makeup. I have not wore makeup in over a year. But this morning, I have never felt more like my old self than I do now. "Morning babe." Happy says as he walks into the bathroom to get into the shower. "Morning Killa." I say and he looks at me and smiles. "You're in a good mood this morning." he says "Hap, I actually feel like my old self. I don't feel like I have to constantly look over my shoulder or that everyone thinks I'm damaged. I finally feel like me again. You know that's because of you right?" I asked. "Me?" he asked confused. "Hap. You stood by me. You bought us a house so I wouldn't have to go back there. You actually love me. You did this. You brought me back." I say and he kisses me softly before getting into the shower.

Half an hour later, we are pulling out of the driveway and I head out to the truck. My car is in the shop again but Happy had already given me a key to the truck. He walks me to the truck and I ask "Will you be home tonight?" he kisses me softly and says "Yeah. But I will come by at lunch and bring you something." Smiling I kiss him again and say "Okay. See you later. Please be safe." He nods his head and heads to his bike. I pull up to Cara Cara and head to my office. Lyla walks to the door and asked "Can I talk to you a minute?" I nod my head yes and she walks in and shuts the door. Lyla and I have talked from time to time and I really like her. She has been seeing Opie lately and I think she is really good for him. "What's up?" I asked. "I just wanted to see how you were doing?" she asked actually concerned. "Believe it or not Lyla, I'm really good. I really don't think I would be if it weren't for Happy." I tell her. She smiles and says "So, the rumors are true?" I look at her confused and ask "What rumors?" She smiles again and said "That he has taken you as his Old Lady." I laugh and say "Yeah. It's true. He told me he wants me to have his crow when I am ready." Luanne walks in the door as I say this and says "Are you ready?" Smiling I tell her, "Yeah. I'm going to have him do it tonight but he doesn't know yet so when he comes over for lunch don't say anything." They both agree and let me get to work.

That evening, Happy comes in and I have dinner ready. We sit down to eat and I say, "Hap? I have to tell you something." He looks at me worried and I smile "I'm ready for my crow." He smiles and says we will do it as soon as we get done with dinner. I pin up my hair the way he likes it and he preps the area on the back of my neck. For the next three hours, he is working on putting his mark on me. Once done, he hands me a mirror and I walk to the bathroom to look at his work and I start crying. "Hap, it's perfect." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "I was hoping you'd like it." I respond "I love it. Now, one more thing to do." He looks confused so I say "Claim your Old Lady." He kisses me roughly and takes me to bed where we spend the rest of the night claiming each other.

Two months later, Happy has left for work and I get up sick. Walking into the bathroom, I get undressed and to get in the shower and I feel a really sharp pain and then blood running down my leg. I had brought my phone into the bathroom with me so I pick up the phone and call Luanne. "Aunt Lu. Something's wrong." I say. "What happened baby?" she asked. "I'm bleeding and having sharp pains." I tell her. "I am on my way. Don't move." she tells me.

An hour later we are at the hospital and Tara is running tests. "I called your dad and Happy." Luanne tells me. "Okay." is all I say. A few minutes later, Happy and Dad walk in and they both are at my side. "What happened? Are you okay?" Happy asked. "I got up this morning, sick, and then had a sharp pain hit and was bleeding. Tara is waiting on the test results now. Twenty minutes later, Tara walks in and said "I have your test results. Do you want everyone here with you when I tell you?" she asked. I nodded my head and she continued. "Well, it looks like you had a miscarriage. You appear to have been six weeks pregnant. I'm really sorry." she tells me and I lay there, shocked. I tear runs down my face and I hear Luanne tell Dad, "Let's give them a minute." I pull away from Happy. "I'm sorry." I tell him. "For what? This ain't your fault." he said. "Hap, we never talked about kids. I swear I have been on birth control and I never missed a pill, I swear." I say starting to panic. "Hey. It's okay. I know we didn't talk about kids but if I were to have one I would want it with you. Did you know?" he asked. "No. I didn't." I tell him. "Look, I love you. I don't want you stressing about this." he says. Looking at him I asked "You aren't mad that I was pregnant or that I lost it?" He pulls me closer and says "No babe. I'm not mad. I hate that we lost it but we can try again when we are ready." Tara knocks on the door and says "I am going to keep you overnight just for precaution. It looks like the scar tissue from your attack might have contributed to the miscarriage. When and if you are ready to try again, we will access you and see where you need to go from there. But I just want to observe you tonight. We are going to move you to a room in a few." I smile and say "Thanks Tara."

A half an hour later, I am moved to a room. "Hap, you need some rest. You don't have to stay." I tell him. "I ain't going nowhere." he tells me and I smile a little. He lays on the bed next to me and I lay in his arms. I start thinking about what it would have been like if I wouldn't have lost the baby. I guess Happy was thinking the same thing. "Would you have been happy about the baby?" he asked. "Yeah. I would have. What about you?" I asked, almost scared of his answer "Yeah." he said and I felt myself release the breath I didn't know I was holding.

The next day, they released me and Happy took me home in the truck. Walking into the house, I sat down on the couch and didn't say anything. "You alright?" Happy asked. "Yeah. Just thinking." I say. "About the baby?" he asked. "Yeah. Do you want kids? Honestly?" I asked. He looked at me for a minute and I said "Not what you think I want to hear. Honestly." He takes a minute and said "I never wanted kids. But then the minute Tara told us we lost the baby, I was upset. I thought about it last night while you were sleeping and, yeah, I do want kids. I want a fucking house full of fucking kids. As long as they are with you." he tells me and the tears start running down my face. He pulls me to him and I say "Tara said my hormones would level out soon." and I feel him kiss the top of my head.

The house that we are in, is a four bedroom house. The other three rooms are guest rooms right now but that gives us room for at least three kids. But I'm not getting my hopes up. I just have to keep telling myself that it will happen when it happens. Happy left to go to the clubhouse for church and I am all alone at the house. Standing in the doorway of one of rooms, I think about what it would look like with a crib and a rocking chair. We will have our kids. Eventually.

Happy comes back home and I am sitting out on the back deck, drinking some tea. He walks out to see me in my deck chair reading a book and leans down to kiss the top of my head. "Hey baby." I say. "Hey." he says. "Everything okay?" I asked. "Yeah." he answers. I sit up a little more and turn to him. "Talk to me." He looks at me and says "We heard from Lowen about our sentencing. But there's some other things you should know." I look at him, worried because I know they are facing time in prison on the weapons charges but we don't know how long. I know Opie and Kozik will still be here helping us out while everyone is locked up. We had been preparing for this. "What did she say?" I asked. "Well, we are looking at 14 months if we don't get into any shit while inside. But they said we have a couple of months before our sentencing." I take a breath and say "Good." I tell him and put my head in my hands. "14 months? When you come home, I want to start trying for a baby so you better stay out of trouble." I say. "Let's start now. Stop taking your pills and we will just let it happen when it happens." he says. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. I told you, I was upset when Tara said you lost the baby. I know we didn't know you were pregnant but I want a kid with you." Smiling he pulls me up and kisses me deeply as he carries me into the house to start 'trying' to make a little Lowman.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two months later, they are sentenced to 14 months in Stockton Prison. I get up and it's his last day here before having to handle club shit before they get picked up. Sitting in the bathroom, I am holding yet another negative pregnancy test. Turning it to show Happy, he frowns. "It's not so bad. At least I don't have to do all this shit without you here now. But, going over a year with no sex should be easy to get knocked up when you come home." I tell him trying to be positive. And I am. We didn't get pregnant for a reason. I had been tested before we started trying and was told that I was completely healed from the attack and the scar tissue wasn't as bad as they thought so I should be okay to start actively trying. "I have something for you." He says as we walk into the bedroom. I sit on the side of the bed and he gets down on one knee and says "When I come home. I want to make you my wife." I look at him shocked because we never talked about this and he slides the ring on my finger. It is a beautiful silver band with a green emerald on it...my birthstone. Looking at him I grab him and kiss him deeply. Coming up for air he says "So is that a yes?" Smiling I tell him, "It's a yes." After 'celebrating' we get up and start getting ready for the day.

Standing at the clubhouse to say goodbye to our men, Gemma and I are standing there, her with Clay and me wrapped up in Happy's arms. We see Jax pull in with the ATF and a wagon behind him. "I love you little girl. I'll call you as soon as I can." Happy says and I kiss him. Next thing I know they are all yelling at Jax and talking about killing him. Gemma and I stand there crying and scared. I don't want anything to happen to Jax. They were calling him a rat and a traitor. After they cart the guys off, Gemma leaves and heads home so I do the same. Sitting on the couch, crying still, there's a knock on the door. Looking through the peephole, I see Phil standing there. Opening the door, he hands me an envelope. "Happy wanted me to deliver this once they were gone." he says. "Call if you need anything." Miles says. "Thanks guys." I say and close the door. Opening the envelope, I pull out the letter and start to read:

 _Little girl,_

 _Babe, I know you are confused as shit about what happened today. Just know it was all planned. Jax made a deal with the ATF for Jimmy and got us only 14 months. We were all in on it. I know I should have told you but your reaction had to look real. Don't be pissed at me. I promise it was for the best. I meant what I said when I told you I love you and want you to be my wife when I get home. I want to marry you and knock you the hell up or at least have fun trying._

 _Kozik will be hanging around a lot to help you around the house and shit. Don't give him a hard time. I'll call when I can but until then, I love you little girl. You are my world._

 _Happy_

I started crying and then my phone rings. _An inmate at Stockton Prison is attempting to call you. To accept charges, press 1._ I couldn't press 1 fast enough. "Hey baby. Are you okay?" I asked as soon as it connected. "Hey. I'm good. You okay?" he asked. "I am now. I got your letter." I said. "How pissed are you?" he asked. "I'm not. I get it. I just want you to be safe. I love you." I say. "I love you too. Look, I gotta go but we should get visitation in about a week. I'll call when I can. I love you little girl." he says. "I love you too Lowman. Stay safe." I say before the call cuts off. I sit there holding my phone, just looking at it until I hear a knock on the door. Walking to the door, I look through the peephole and see Kozik. Opening the door, he walks in and I fall into him sobbing. "Hey, it's okay." he says, leading me to the couch. I sit down and he asked me, "Has he called?" I say "Yeah and I got his letter." He looks at me and asked "How pissed are you?" I laugh and say "He asked the same thing. I get it. I'm not mad. It had to be done. I'm just glad he respected me enough to leave a note explaining for me." We sat there for a few minutes in silence before I say, "I, uh, guess you need a room, huh?" I get up and lead him to one of the guest rooms and he takes his bag in there. "Hungry?" I asked. "Nah. I'm good." he says. "I'm gonna head to bed." I say.

 _***Eight months into the sentence***_

I walk into the visitation room and wait on Happy to be brought in. As soon as I see him, I stand and wait for him to come to me. Once he reaches me, he wraps his arms around me and kisses me as passionately as he can. Pulling away, we sit down and he never lets go of my hands. "How are you doing?" he asked. "I'm good. Still working for Aunt Lu and spending time at the clubhouse. Kozik is still living at the house and he got me a dog." I say. "What kind?" he asked. "German Shepard. His name is Ruger. He's about six months old but is housebroken and already protective of me. Prospect came over the other day and Ruger growled and stayed between me and the prospect until I told him it was okay." I said. "Good. Tell him I said thanks." he says. "I will. He didn't want me home alone when he can't be there." I say and he kisses my hand. "I miss you babe." he says. "I miss you too. I started planning our wedding. I had to talk Gemma down. I don't want a wedding. I just want to go to the courthouse and get it done but Gemma won't let me. So, I compromised. Hitting the courthouse when you come home to get married but she gets to throw us a family dinner to celebrate." I say. "If you want a wedding, that's fine. Don't settle because of me." he says. "Babe, all I want is to be married to you. I don't have to have a wedding. That white dress isn't me anyway." I tell him. "What else has been going on?" he asked. "Not a lot. Just missing you." I tell him. After a little bit, the buzzer goes off signaling the end of visitation. We hug and kiss one more time before he is carted away.

 _***Release Day***_

Standing at the clubhouse, next to Gemma and Tara, we are waiting on the guys to pull up. "Nervous?" Gemma asked. "Yeah. Fuck. How much longer?" I asked. They both laugh at me and then we hear the sound of the bikes rolling in. Seeing Happy get off his bike, I take off running to him and throw myself in his arms. "I missed you." I say. "I missed you too little girl." He kisses me hard and then puts me back down on my feet and tells me, "Go say hi to your dad and I'm taking you home." I walk over and pull my dad into a hug. "Hi Daddy. Welcome home." I tell him. "Hey baby girl. You heading home with the Old Man?" he asked. "Yeah. Will you be meeting us tomorrow?" I asked. "I wouldn't miss it. Luanne will be there too." he says. "Okay. Love you Daddy." I say kissing his cheek. "Love you too Sweetheart. Go make me a grandbaby." he says and I start laughing as I walk away.

Getting to the house, we walk in and as soon as the door is closed, Happy picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. Tossing me down on the bed, we both shed our clothes as fast as possible before he is on the bed hovering over me. He kisses me hard as he pulls me as close as he can get me. "Hap, please. I need you." I almost beg. He places himself in between my legs and I moan at the pleasure as he enters me. "Fuck Lucy, I forgot how tight you are." he rasps in my ear. "Love me Hap." I say before he starts to stroke in and out at a fast and rough pace at the same time, never breaking the kiss. I feel myself start to come undone underneath him and he rasps out, "Look at me. I want to see you." I open my eyes and call his name as I feel myself fall over the edge. "Fuck babe. I can't hold out." he rasps. "Let go baby. It's okay. We have all night." I tell him and hear him growl my name as he finds his release inside me. "Fucking hell. I fucking love you." he says as he lays next to me trying to catch his breath. Laughing I look at him and say "I fucking love you too. He pulls me against him and we fall asleep to nap before our next round.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning, I hear the alarm go off. Normally I would groan and lay there but today is the day we are getting married. We both get up and shower together, enjoying each other while we do. We start getting dressed. He puts on a pair or light colored jeans, a gray plaid flannel shirt, and his kutte. I put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a gray flowy top and my favorite ankle boots. After doing my hair and makeup, we head out the door and to his bike. Pulling up at the courthouse, Daddy and Aunt Lu are waiting for us. "Hey Daddy, Aunt Lu." I greet them as I hug them both. Happy hugs both of them and Lowen walks up. "Here's your marriage license. The Justice is waiting for you in his chambers. Congratulations you two." she says before handing me the paperwork and we walk inside.

"Lucille Danielle Munson, do you take Happy Victor Lowman to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the Justice asked. "I do." I say smiling. "Happy Victor Lowman, do you take Lucille Danielle Munson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked and Happy answered with "Hell yeah I do." We all laugh, including the Justice. After a few more words, the Justice says "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Once he says that, Happy pulls me to him and kisses me passionately before whispering in my ear "I love you Mrs Lowman." I look at him and smile and says "I love you too Mr Lowman."

After we get married, Daddy informed us that we were to be at Gemma's the next day for the family dinner that he talked her into letting us at least have our wedding night to ourselves. This is why I love my Daddy. We ride back to the house, I offer to cook dinner but he just orders takeout instead and we spend the rest of the night making love.

 _***Three months later***_

I wake up and Happy is already gone to work. I had been sick for the last couple few mornings and every time I get sick, Happy smiles. Evil bastard. I decide that I want to lay in bed all day but then something tells me to get up and clean up the house. So, that is what I do. I get up and clean the house. After it's clean and laundry is done and put away, I start dinner. Happy walks in as I am done cooking. "Hey baby." he says kissing my cheek. "Hey babe. Dinner's done so get washed up." I tell him. As he walks back in I put his plate and a beer in front of him and get my own plate and water. Sitting down I just look at me plate and Happy just sits there smirking. "What are you smiling about?" I asked. "You. You can't even look at your plate. You get a test?" he asked. "Yeah but figured you would want me to wait until you got home to take it." I said. "Yeah I would. You need to try to eat though." he says and I know he's right even if it's not going to stay down long.

After dinner, he helps me clean up the kitchen and we head to the bathroom. I pee on the stick and we wait like the box says to. After three minutes, I tell Happy, "I can't look at it." He picks it up and looks at the results. Picking up the box, he looks at the instructions to make sure he is reading it right and then smiles. "Hap? What's it say?" I asked. He turns it around and shows it to me. Positive. "Really?" I asked. He smiles bigger than I have ever seen him and pulls me into a tight embrace. "Really Momma." he says softly into my ear and I feel the tears rolling down my face. After we both calmed down, I called Tara to see if she could check me out and confirm it and she said she could see us that afternoon.

We walk into Tara's office and she takes us to an exam room. She has the nurse draw blood and they run the test and she comes back in to tell us that I am indeed pregnant. Pulling over the ultrasound machine she says "Let's see how far along you are and check on the baby." Turning the machine on, she puts the gel on my stomach and starts moving the wand around. "Good strong heartbeat. That's what we want to hear." Tara says and I feel Happy's grip on my hand tighten a little. Moving the wand a little more, we see this little blob on the screen. "See this here? That is the baby. Looks to be measuring about ten weeks." she says and prints out the pictures. Handing us the pictures she smiles and says "Congratulations guys. Here is your prescription for your prenatals and I will schedule your next appointment with Dr Lane." She hands me the prescription and leaves the room. I look at Happy and he's looking at the ultrasound pictures and then looks at me and there is actually a tear falling down his cheek. "I'm gonna be a dad." he says. "Yeah baby. You are." I say smiling.

I call Daddy and Luanne and asked them to come to the house. They show up and Aunt Lu asked "Is everything okay baby?" I smile and say "We have something for you." Happy hands them both a wrapped gift and they open them. Once they see what is in the frames, they look at us and wrap us both up in hugs. "This is wonderful news baby. Just perfect." Luanne tells me and I start to tear up. "Babe, you okay?" Hap asked. "Yeah. Fucking hormones. I knew this shit was coming." I tell him laughing. This is going to be a long pregnancy if I can't keep my emotions in check.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _***Twenty weeks pregnant***_

We are sitting in the waiting room waiting to see Dr Lane. We should find out the sex today. The nurse calls us back and takes my vitals and weight and we wait in the exam room. Dr Lane comes in. "How are you feeling today?" she asked. "Good. Morning sickness is gone and my appetite is back." I tell her. "Good. That's what I wanted to hear. Let's check on the little one." she says. Laying back, she takes the gel and puts it on my stomach. Moving the wand around, we hear the heartbeat and I see Happy smile. "That sounds good right?" he asked. "Yes very good." She says and moves the wand a little more and starts taking measurements. "Looks like the baby is progressing just how we wanted. Are you wanting to know the gender?" she asked and Happy says "Yeah." before I can respond and the doctor and I both laugh. She moves the wand again and says. "Well, looks like you are having a little boy." and she starts showing us where to look. "Takes after his Old Man. Hell yeah." Hap says and Dr Lane and I both burst out laughing. She hands up the ultrasound pictures and says, "We will see you in two weeks."

Walking into the house, I take out my phone and call Luanne. "Aunt Lu. Can you come over?" I asked. "Yeah baby. Everything okay?" she asked. "Yep. Just wanted to tell you about the appointment." I tell her. "I'll be there in a few minutes." she says and we end the call. "I called your dad and he's on his way." Hap says. A few minutes later we hear them both pull up and walking in the door. "What's up?" Daddy asked. "We had our appointment today and wanted you to be the first to know. We're having a little boy." I say and they both stand and pulls us into hugs. "I guess I can give you this now then." Daddy said and hands me a blue beanie for the baby. It has the SOA Reaper on the front and on the back was stitched "Hap's Kid." I couldn't help but laugh and then showed it to Happy who actually laughed.

The guys sat down and Aunt Lu and I started dinner talking about the baby and plans for the nursery. After dinner and things were cleaned up, Happy and I were laying in bed and he was rubbing my belly getting our son to calm down. "Have you thought about names?" he asked. "For a boy, yes." I say. "Not for a girl?" he asked, looking at me confused. "Nope. I just had a feeling we were having a boy." I say. Smiling, he asked "What name did you pick?" Sitting up where I was looking at him I say "Victor Robert Lowman. After you and my dad. Is that okay? I wanted him named after the two most important men in my life." He looks at me for a minute and says "Victor Robert it is. You think of a theme for the nursery?" he asked. "Yeah. I want dark gray walls and black trim. I was thinking about having a black tree painted with crows on it for the club watching over him." I say and Hap looks at me shocked. "What?" I asked. "I was thinking the same thing." he says and I start laughing. "I guess we both might be a little crazy." and then he starts laughing. I grab my stomach when Victor starts kicking me and Hap asked "Babe, what's wrong?" I just take his hand and put it on my stomach. I had been feeling him kicking all long but Hap hadn't. "Is he kicking me?" he asked. "Yeah." I say. "This what you been dealing with all this time?" he asked and I say "Yep." He smiles and leans down to my stomach and says "Alright little ass kicker, give mommy a break. You need to rest so she can." and all of a sudden, the baby is still. "How the hell did you do that?" I asked. "Guess he's a daddy's boy." he says smirking.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _***40 weeks pregnant***_

Sitting at home, Happy went out to get us something to eat. He'd been gone about twenty minutes and I had been feeling contractions all morning. They were getting closer and closer together and I was timing them without telling Happy. I had been getting good at hiding that I was having them. Happy walks in and puts our breakfast on the table and we start to eat. After a few bites, I get up and run to the bathroom, sick. I had been feeling sick all morning too. I knew something was going to happen today. Standing in the bathroom, Happy follows me. "Baby, are you okay?" he asked and I nodded my head, not talking. I can feel another contraction coming on and I don't know if I can hide this one. It hits and I yell "Fucking hell!" Happy is next to me in a second. "What's wrong. Baby. Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. I look at him and say "Fucking contraction." He looks at me shocked and asked, "Do we need to go?" I tell him "Not yet. They are still half an hour apart. We don't have to go until they are about five minutes apart or my water breaks. About the time that I say that, water gushes from between my legs. Happy smiles and says "Like that?" I smack his arm and say, "Yeah. Like that. Let me change real fast. You grab the bags and get them in the car and I'll call Dad and Aunt Lu on the way." He does as I say and within fifteen minutes we are out the door.

I get settled into a birthing room and start to relax. Well, as much as I can between contractions. The doctor comes in and asked. "How are you and little Vic doing?" she asked. "Good so far." I tell her. Happy is sitting on the side of my bed, with his arm around me, getting me anything I need and making sure I am comfortable. Daddy and Luanne walk in and they kiss me on the cheek and asked. "How are you progressing?" Luanne asked. "The doctor just checked me and said I am at 6cm. Not too much farther to go. They are sending someone in to give me an epidural." I tell them. After the anesthesiologist comes in and gives me the epidural, I start to relax more. Dad and Luanne keep talking to me about the baby and about other things going on and Happy is still sitting beside me, quiet. "You okay Hap?" I asked. He kisses me softly and says "I'm good. Just waiting on little dude to make his appearance." He smiles at me and I know he's good.

A few hours later, I am sitting there holding Victor Robert Lowman in my arms. "Sweetheart, he is perfect. Looks just like Happy." Luanne says. We look at Vic and see that he's making a little scowl. "Look at that. He even has your scowl." I say and Happy takes Vic from me and his scowl goes away. Happy puts Vic to his chest, against his leather and Vic falls asleep almost instantly. "Little shit. Guess he is a Daddy's boy. Damn you." I tease. We all laugh and he says "The next one can be a Momma's boy." I look at him and he just smiles. "You really want more kids?" I asked. "Hell yeah. I want a house full." he says and I just smile at him.

The club comes by and sees the newest SON-in-training and everyone talks about how much he looks like Hap. I can't help but smile when I see him holding our son. Our son. After everything that I had been through, I never thought that I would see the day that I was married with a child but I couldn't be happier.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few days later, Happy is there in his truck to take me and Vic home. I am sitting in the back with him and Happy keeps looking at us and smiling. I don't think I have ever seen him smile this much. We pull into the driveway and he helps me out of the backseat before getting Vic's carrier out. He carries Vic inside, walking in behind me and I see Aunt Lu and my Dad sitting in the living room waiting on us. "Give me my grandbaby." Aunt Lu said. Happy takes him out of the carrier and hands him over while I sit down on the couch next to Daddy. "Have you talked to Uncle Otto?" I asked Luanne. "Yeah, I told him about Vic and about his little Lowman scowl and I gave him one of the pictures I took. He's so proud of you baby girl." she said.

A few hours later, we are sitting in the living room, eating one of the caseroles that one of the Old Ladies stocked our kitchen with and watching Vic sleep in his swing. Happy pulls me into his side and kisses my temple. "You did good momma." he said. I look up at him and say "No, we did good daddy." He kisses me softly and pulls me into his lap. I lay my head on his chest and I can hear his heartbeat and I can't help but smile.

Later that night, Vic is fed, changed and sleeping in his crib. Hap and I are laying in the bed with the baby monitor on the nightstand. He lays on his back and I am laying across him, me on my stomach. "It feels so good to be able to lay like this again." I tell him and he laughs. "You just miss laying on your stomach." he chuckles. "That too but I miss being able to be this close to you too." I say and he kisses the top of my head. I lean up and start kissing him deeply. "Baby you know we can't." Happy says. "I can't. You can." I say and he looks at me with hooded eyes. I kiss down his body, stopping at the top of his boxers. Pulling them down, I take his hard member and start to stroke him with my hand, watching him harden even more in my hand. I lick the drop of precum that is seeping from the tip and work my tongue around the head and take him completely in my mouth, hearing him take in a deep breath at the sensation of me humming on his member. Bobbing my head up and down on his cock and feeling his hand tangled in my hair. I hear him start to moan a little and know he's starting to get close. After a few more strokes, he shoots his hot cum in my mouth and I swallow every drop. Looking up at him when I sit up, I wipe the corners of my mouth of a few escaped drops and lick it off my fingers. Happy pulls me to him and kisses me softly and says "I fucking love you."

I hear the baby monitor and know that Vic is awake. "I got him. Sleep." he says. Getting up, I can hear him talking to Vic through the monitor. "Hey little dude. What's the matter? You hungry? Let's get that you fed." he says and I hear him leave the room with him. Half an hour later, Happy comes back to bed. "He go back to sleep?" I asked. "Yeah. Clean ass and full belly. He's out like a light." he says. I snuggle back into his side and we drift off to sleep.

The next morning, I get up and get Vic. I change him and feed him and head into the living room and put him in his swing where I can see him while I start breakfast. I get breakfast almost done and I pour Happy a cup of coffee. Checking on Vic I take Hap's coffee with me to wake him up. Sitting it on the nightstand, I straddle him and start kissing on his chest. "Morning little girl." he murmers. "Morning Baby. Breakfast is done and your coffee is on the nightstand." I tell him, starting to climb off. He pulls me back to him and asked "Where's the kid?" I kiss him and slip away and say "He's in his swing. Fed, changed and sleeping." He sits up and takes a sip of his coffee before getting up and throwing some shorts on before following me to the kitchen. He sits at the table and I bring his plate and pour him a glass of juice to go with it. Then I grab mine and sit down. "What's the plan for the day?" I ask. "Working at the garage and then if nothing comes up then back here to hang with the kid." he says. "Just the kid?" I asked glaring playfully. "Yeah. Just the kid." he says smirking and I toss a piece of bacon at him. He catches it and pops it in his mouth between laughs. After breakfast, he showers and gets ready for work and kisses both of us before heading out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

An hour after Happy leaves for work, there's a knock on the door. Looking through the peephole, I see Gemma standing there. Opening the door, I let her in and she follows me to the living room. "How's Little Killa doing?" she asked and I can't help but smile. "He's good. Only waking up once or twice in the night." I tell her. "That's good. I swear he looks just like his daddy." she says. "I know you didn't just come here to tell me who my baby looks like. What's up Gemma?" I asked. I love Gemma but I know how manipulating she can be. "I need your help with something. Well, the club does." she says. "Okay. What can I do?" I asked. "We need you to talk to Otto about something going on with the club. The guys are afraid that he will rat." she says. "Gemma, he's not going to rat. You know that. Otto isn't a rat." I tell her. "Well, the info that the ATF agents are telling us, says different. We need you to talk to him and get him to stop talking to the feds." she says. "Gemma, I don't know when I will be able to go see him anyway. I literally just had a baby." I tell her. "Well, we need you to go soon." she says before kissing the top of my head and walking out the door. I look over at Vic and say "That woman has lost her mind little dude."

That evening, Happy and my dad walk in the front door and the first thing that Happy does is takes Vic from me and sits down next to me. Now, I had texted Happy earlier and asked him to bring my dad home with him so that I could talk to them. I have always had full disclosure with my dad and I have that with Happy also. "What did you need to talk to us about?" Daddy asked, taking Vic from Happy. "I got a visit from Gemma today. She wants me to go to the prison and talk to Otto about not ratting." I tell them. "What did you say?" Happy asked. "I told her that I couldn't right now because I literally just had a baby and she told me that I needed to go soon. She seems to think that Otto is talking to an ATF agent and that he's telling things he shouldn't be. Should I be worried? Do you need me to talk to Otto?" I asked. "No. Gemma doesn't know what she's talking about. She heard part of a conversation but what she didn't know was that the ATF are trying to get us on RICO and we already have a plan in motion with Otto to take it down." Happy tells me. "I'll talk to Clay and Gemma. She's an Old Lady, not a member. She has no business trying to get you to do anything." Daddy says. "I know. That's why I wanted you both over here. I wanted to hear from you. If you needed me to, I would do it in a heartbeat but I don't do anything that Gemma asks without talking to you two because I know the shit storms she tries to create." I say. "You are a great Old Lady." Happy says, pulling me into his side. Vic starts to cry and I get up to get him a bottle and Daddy starts feeding him.

A little later, Daddy leaves and we put Vic to bed. Laying in bed, Happy says "I'm proud of you little girl." I look at him confused and he says "In stead of just taking her word for shit, you checked with us." I kiss him softly and say, "I know that I do what my dad and my Old Man says. Not another Old Lady. Daddy had me spending time with Otto and Luanne more than Gemma because he knew how much she liked to stir shit and get into things that weren't her business. I have noticed over the years that there are so many things that could have been avoided had she stayed out of things. She always did go off half cocked." I tell him. "I noticed that." he tells me.

A few days later, Gemma knocks on my door again. I open the door but don't let her in. "What can I do for you Gemma?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Have you talked to Otto?" she asked. "No and I'm not going to." I say. "Why not? The club needs you." she says, getting mad. "Gemma, if the club needs me to do something, they will come to me. I talked to my dad and Happy and they both said that they didn't need me to talk to him. And, Gemma, you have been an Old Lady longer than I have and you know that a good Old Lady don't do shit until she talks to her Old Man so that's what I did." I tell her. "You don't know what a good Old Lady is. Sweetheart, we have to protect our boys." she tells me. I step a little closer to her, getting almost nose to nose. "Gemma, one thing I know is that I am a damn good Old Lady. My man is happy and taken care of and so is our son. You drilled into my head most of my life that we don't do shit for anyone without getting the okay from our Old Man first. You can't seriously be getting mad at me for doing what you trained me to do." I say. "Sweetheart, you do what I tell you to do. I don't give a shit what your Old Man says. You don't cross me." she seethes. "You really threatening me? The Killa's Old Lady? Gemma, I grew up around Otto and married to the Tacoma Killer. You really think I'm scared of you? Now, you need to leave before I call Happy and tell him that you are threatening me over something you don't know shit about." I say. "And you know more about this shit than I do?" she asked sarcastically. "Yeah, I do. Because my Old Man and my dad tell me everything." I say. "Really? Did your Old Man tell you he's still bedding all the croweaters at the clubhouse? You really think he's being faithful? You can't give him what he needs and he's not going to want your stretched out ass anymore." I smile and say "My Old Man is satisfied just fine. I promise he ain't bedding anyone else. Now leave before I call Happy to come and make you." I say and as if summond, I hear the sound of Happy's bike along with my Dad's.

Happy gets off his bike and walks over. "What's going on?" Happy asked. "Gemma here thought she could threaten me and tell me you are still hooking up with croweaters because I came to you two about this shit with Otto." I tell him. "Gemma, you are just an Old Lady. Not a member. You need to leave and leave my daughter alone." Dad tells her. I look at Happy and he's on his phone. "Clay, Gemma is at my house threatening my Old Lady and feeding her some bull shit that I'm cheating on her...yeah...hang on." he says and hands the phone to Gemma. We could barely hear Clay yelling on the other end. She hangs up and Bobby says, "Come on Gemma. I'll follow you home." He kisses me good-bye and follows her down the road. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah but I don't think that is going to be the end of this shit." I tell him and he nods his agreement as we walk back inside and he grabs our son for some bonding time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Laying in bed, I have Vic in my arms, feeding him. I look up and see Happy watching us. "What?" I asked. "I never thought I'd have an Old Lady, much less a kid." he says. "Well, I never thought I would be married with a kid either." I tell him, looking back down at Vic. I see him looking up at me with his daddy's eyes and smile. "He looks like you, you know." I tell him. "He has your nose and your lungs." he says and I laugh a little. I keep looking at Vic and I feel Happy putting his arm around me and pulling us into his side. "What are you thinking?" he asked. "Nothing. It's stupid." I tell him. He tilts my head to look at him and says "Talk to me." I wipe a tear from my face and say "Something Gemma said. She said you won't want my 'stretched out ass' anymore." He kisses me softly and says "You are the only one I want. Promise." He wipes the rest of my tears and says "She's only saying that shit because she knows your hormones are still for shit and thinks it will help her break you. Don't let it. Vic is only a few days old and you are back in the jeans you had before you got pregnant. It's killing me laying next to you knowing I can't touch you." I burp Vic and take him to his room and put him in his crib and just stand there watching him. After a couple of minutes, Happy walks in and stands behind me, looking at him over my shoulder and puts his arms around my waist. I pull away from him and walk out of the room and to the back deck.

Happy follows me out and pulls me to him. "Talk to me. Please baby." he says. I pull away again and say "I get it if you need that release. You can have a free pass while I recover." I tell him, looking out to the yard. "Hell no. I told you, you are all I want. I don't want those fucking croweaters. I only want you. I can take care of things myself until then." he says and pulls me back to him. I try to pull away but he doesn't let me. "Don't pull away." he says finally. I look up at him and say "I love you Happy. I really do." He kisses me and picks me up and sits me on the railing of the deck. "I love you too baby. Don't let her mess with your head. I'll take care of that shit." he says and starts kissing me again. I feel his hardening member press up against me. Pulling back, I say "Let's head to bed and I'll take care of that for you." I take his hand and lead him to the bedroom to take care of my Old Man.

The next morning, I wake up and can hear Happy over the baby monitor. "Hey little dude. You hungry?" he says to the baby. "Here you go. Daddy's got you buddy." he says and I can hear him talking more the Vic, telling him that we love him and will protect him. That makes me wonder if something else is going on. I get out of bed and head to the nursery and see him sitting there rocking our son. He looks up and says "Hey babe." I walk over and kiss both my boys and say "Morning. You were saying something to Vic about we would protect him. Is there something I should know?" I asked. "No. Just making sure he knows that." he says and I look at him. "Seriously, things are good. I'd tell you if they weren't." he says. I head to the door and say "I'll get breakfast started so come to the kitchen when you finish with him." Happy nods and I walk to the kitchen to get started.

A few minutes later, Happy walks in with Vic and sits at the table. There's a knock on the door and both my dad and Luanne are standing there. Happy lets them in and Luanne takes Vic from him. "How you doing baby boy?" she coos to him and I can't help but smile at my happy family.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It's been two weeks since I had Vic and I no matter how many times Happy tells me that he will only wants me, I still can't get what Gemma said out of my head. Every morning, after Happy leaves, I step on the scale and I hate the number that it shows. I am five foot tall and weighing 130 pounds. I head out of the bathroom, finish getting dressed and head out to the nursery to get Vic. I bring him to the living room and start feeding him. After that I change him and start to clean the house while he is napping. Hearing a knock on the door and look through the peephole I see Luanne standing there. Opening the door, I let her in. She follows me to the couch and immediately says "Spill." I look at her and then look at my hands. "Lu, I don't know what to do." I tell her. "What's wrong?" she asked. "When I had Vic, something was said to me that I can't get out of my head and since then, I won't let Happy see me naked and no matter how many time Happy tells me he wants me and loves me, I can't seem to get past it." I tell her. "Baby you just had a baby and you look amazing. What was said that's got you so messed up?" she asked. "That Happy wouldn't want my stretched out ass anymore." I tell her as a tear falls down my cheek. "Who the hell said that?" she asked. "Gemma." I said softly. "Sweetheart, don't listen to her. You look amazing." she says. She walks over to pick up Vic and brings him to the couch while we talk more. When she goes to leave I say "Let's keep this conversation between us okay?" I asked. "Yeah baby but don't listen to her." she says and I nod.

I go to my six week checkup and the doctor checks my weight and I am down to 117 pounds. "Mrs Lowman, I am a little worried about your weight. You've lost a little weight and to be healthy, your weight should be at least 125 pounds." I sigh and say "I have just been stressed but I will make sure I am eating and get my weight up." I tell her. "I want to see you in two weeks to check your weight again but other than that, you are free to resume normal activities." she tells me.

I get home and Happy comes home. "How'd the appointment go?" he asked me. "Good. Doctor released me." I tell him. He pulls me to him and kisses me. He pulls back and I see his smile is gone. "I hate how skinny you are. When was the last time you ate?" he asked. "I picked something up on the way home from the doctor. I promise I am eating." I tell him and he just shakes his head. "Now, come take advantage of your Old Lady, Killa." I say. He picks me up and carries me to bed. Laying me down, he starts to kiss me and as he starts to undress me, I pull away. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Turn off the lights." I say. "Why?" he asked. "More romantic." I say. He looks at me before turning off the lights. After he undresses me, he enters me slowly. Making love to me, he whispers in my ear, "I love you little girl." We reach our release and he pulls me to him and we fall asleep.

The next morning I hear Vic over the monitor and I get up and get him up. After changing him and feeding him, I walk to the living room. Happy walks in and sits down next to me. "Morning baby." he says kissing me. "Morning." I say. I hand Vic to Happy and say, "I'm going to start breakfast." I get up and head to the kitchen. I get in the kitchen and start getting a little light headed but I don't let Happy see. I get myself together and start breakfast. Once it's done, Happy comes to eat and I take Vic from him. I head to the nusery, rock Vic to sleep and standing there looking at him, I start getting light headed again. This time, everything goes black.

I wake up and am laying in a hospital bed. Looking to one side, I see Happy. The other side of the bed is my Dad and Luanne with Vic in her arms. Shit. "Daddy?" I asked. They are all up in a second and surrounding me. "What happened?" I asked. Happy looks at me and says "I walked into the nursery when you didn't come back to the kitchen and you were passed out on the floor." I look down at my hands and the tears start falling. "When was the last time you ate Lucy?" he asked me. "I-I, It's been a few days." I tell him honestly. "I knew you were getting too skinny. Why haven't you been eating?" Luanne asked me. "You wouldn't understand." I tell them. "Then make us understand." Daddy says. "All I could hear was being told Happy wouldn't want me anymore. I had to make sure I was skinny enough to make sure he still wanted me." I tell them. "Fucking Gemma." Happy seethes. "What's Gemma got to do with this?" Daddy asked. "Gemma told her that Happy wouldn't want her stretched out ass anymore. That's what she's been stressing about that he won't want her." Luanne speaks up. "Stay with her and little dude. We'll be back." Happy says. He walks over me and kisses me. "I love you. Nothing changes that. And I do want you." I nod my head and whisper. "I love you." as he leaves the room with my Dad following.

At the clubhouse, Happy walks in and sees Jax sitting at the bar. "Where's your mother?" he asked still pissed. "Why? What's going on?" Jax asked confused. "My Old Lady is in the hospital because of your mother." Happy says and Jax is automatically concerned. "What? Is she okay?" Jax asked. "She will be." Bobby says. "Mom is in the office with Clay." Jax says as he follows Happy and Bobby out to the office. As they walk out of the clubhouse, Gemma and Clay come out of the office and see them walking up. Clay sees how pissed Bobby and Happy are and stands in front of Gemma. "What's going on?" Clay asked. "Pres, apparently your Old Lady said some shit to mine that she shouldn't." Happy says. "What has she said?" He asked looking back at Gemma. "Apparently she's been telling Lucy shit about her weight. Lucy's in the fucking hospital because she's dropped too much weight and passed out." Bobby says. Clay and Jax look at Gemma and she says "No one wants a fat Old Lady." Gemma says. Clay tells her "Get back in the fucking office. I'll deal with you in a minute." he says and she hurries back into the office. "Hap, Bobby, I'll handle her. How's she doing?" Clay asked. "She'll be okay. She's not been eating, at all and it caught up with her." Both Jax and Clay sigh. "Let us know what you need. What she needs. We will deal with Gemma." Clay says. "Thanks Brother." Happy says before heading back to the hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A little bit later, Happy and Daddy come back into my room. "What did the doctor say?" he asked me. "They are keeping me a few days. Want to make sure that I get some food in my system and won't pass out again before they let me go." I tell them. "I'll keep Vic while you are here." Luanne says. "Thanks Lu." I say. When visiting hours are over, Daddy and Luanne leave with Vic. I kiss him goodbye and lay back on the bed. I still have barely said a word and once they leave, Happy asked "Do you trust me?" he asked. "Of course I do." I say, looking down at my hands. "Then why don't you believe that I want you?" he asked. "I just kept hearing Gemma in the back of my head telling me you didn't. Happy, I have never been skinny." I tell him as the tears start falling down. He pulls me to him and says "Baby, you're perfect. I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Never think that I don't love you or want you." he tells me. I just nod my head.

A few days later, they released me from the hospital but I have to keep a food diary of everything that I eat to make sure that I am eating like I should. Happy, Dad and Lu all keep sitting with me while I eat to make sure that I am eating. Happy gets called to the clubhouse for church and tells me to bring Vic and follow him so everyone can see him.

Walking into the clubhouse, Happy puts the carrier on the floor and picks him up and hands him to me. Everyone comes over and gushes over him. Gemma walks over and goes to say something but I stop her. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I don't want you near me or my son." I tell her. "Sweetheart, my husband is the president and that means I am in charge here. One word and you won't be allowed here anymore. I don't care who you're fucking." she says. I hand Vic to Lu and stand to meet her nose to nose. "The only one that I am fucking is my Old Man. You know. The killa. Now, back the fuck off because we all know how quick you go through Old Men." I seethe. Happy and Clay both see us as they come out of church and get between us. "Gemma, I told you not to say one fucking word to her." Clay says. "Are you okay baby?" Happy asked. "Yeah. Apparently I think it's time I take little man back home. Apparently we aren't welcome here." I say looking at Gemma. "Gemma doesn't get to say shit about who's allowed here." Clay says. "It's okay Uncle Clay. I'll still make sure you see little man." I say as I kiss his cheek and put Vic in the carrier to go back out to the car.

Walking out to the car, I put Vic in the car and shut the door with Happy right behind me. "Babe, you don't have to leave." he says. "Hap, if I don't, I'm going to hurt her. I'll see you when you get home." I say before getting in the car and leaving. Happy heads to the clubhouse and straight to Clay. "You had your chance to deal with her, Pres. Now's my turn." Happy says. "Go ahead." Clay tells him. He walks over to Gemma and gets in her face. "You ever disrespect my wife again, you won't have to worry about Pres doing anything to you because I will handle you myself. You will see why I am called the killa." he says before walking away. "Clay, you gonna let him talk to me like that? Jax?" she asked hoping for help. "Yeah, we are. We told you not to bother her and you still had to open your mouth. You are an Old Lady. Nothing more. You don't say shit. You stay out of everyone's business. Period. We have exiled people for less. You go after her again and you will disappear. Understood?" Clay asked and Jax nodded his agreement.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A couple of hours later, Happy walks into the house and takes Vic from my arms. "Hey babe." he says before kissing me. "Hey." I say simply. I'm still pissed but not at him so the less I say right now the better. While he's holding Vic, I get up and head to the kitchen to get him a beer. Walking back to the couch, I hand him his beer. "Thanks babe." he says. "You still pissed?" he asked. "Yeah but not at you." I tell him. "She's been taken care of. After I said my peace, Clay and Jax did too. She shouldn't mess with you again." he tells me. "I still won't go back to the clubhouse." I tell him. "I could go back Nomad and we could move. Find somewhere so that Luanne and your Dad can get to us easily." he tells me. "No, because if you go Nomad then you will be gone more. It will be fine. I promise." I tell him.

After bathing Vic, feeding him and putting him to bed, we lay in bed together. Happy hovers over me and kisses me deeply. "Love me Hap." I tell him. He kisses me again and we start shedding clothes before he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out at a steady pace causing me to lose myself. After we both reach out release, he pulls me to him. "You know I would do anything for you and the kid, right?" he asked. "Of course I do." I tell him and he kisses me softly before we both fall asleep.

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. I get up and head to the living room and see Happy sitting there feeding Vic. I walk to the kitchen to start breakfast and Happy walks in behind me still feeding Vic. "Morning babe." he says before kissing my cheek. "Morning baby. How's little man this morning?" I asked. "He's good. Changed and feeding him. He's not been up long." he tells me, eyeing me carefully. "What's on your mind?" he asked. "I was just thinking. You know, if I hide out and don't go to the clubhouse, she wins. I can't let her win." I tell him. Smirking he tells me "Good babe." We eat and get dressed and head to the clubhouse.

Walking into the clubhouse, Happy is carrying Vic in his carrier and I am carrying his diaper bag. Once inside, I walk over to one of the couches where my dad is and sit next to him. "Give me my grandson." he tells Happy and Happy hands him the baby. I look over and see Gemma watching me. I don't give her the satisfaction of acknowledging her. I lay my head on my dad's shoulder and watch him with my son. "He's perfect baby girl. You did good." he tells me. "Thanks Daddy. You know he's got Happy's scowl?" I asked and daddy starts laughing.

A little later, the guys go into church. I am sitting there with Vic and Gemma is still watching me. I won't start anything but won't be disrespected again. One of the croweaters comes over with a cup of coffee for me and Gemma walks over. "How's he doing?" she asked. "He's fine." I say flatly. "Look, we are both Old Ladies and shouldn't be fighting like this." she tells me. "There wouldn't be any fighting Gemma but you are the one that started it. Not me. I looked up to you. You are the one that all of a sudden hated me for whatever reason that I don't even know." I tell her. "Sweetheart, things are changing. I know that eventually I won't be the President's Old Lady anymore and that scares me." she tells me. "I know Tara doesn't have what it takes to hold shit down like I have and be what I have been to this club." she tells me. "So shouldn't you be showing me how to hold shit down instead of trying to run me off?" I asked. "Yeah. I should. I don't expect you to trust me but maybe we can be civil." she tells me. "Yeah. They need to be concentrating more on what they need to do, not whether or not we are killing each other." I tell her. "Spoken like a true Old Lady." Gemma says.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A little later, the guys come out of church and see me and Gemma talking, somewhat peacefully. "You ladies call a truce?" Clay asked. "Trying to." Gemma says and I nod. I look at Gemma and say "Why don't we meet here tomorrow around noon and I'll help you plan that fundraiser." I tell her. "That's fine Sweetheart. I could use the help." she tells me. Happy pics up Vic's carrier and carries him out to the car. He follows me home and after we get inside, I am feeding Vic and Happy asked "What was that with Gemma today?" I look up and told him "She apologized and started telling me that she knows she's not going to be the president's Old Lady long and that she knew that Tara can't hold shit down like she can and I made the comment that shouldn't she be teaching me how to instead of trying to run me off and she agreed so I volunteered to help her with this new fundraiser that she's working on." I explain. "That's good." he tells me. "I still don't completely trust her but I'm trying and I figure that once she steps down as matriarch that I would step up and handle the fundraisers for SAMCRO like she has." I tell him. "That's good baby. Really good." he tells me.

Vic is fed, bathed and sleeping when Happy and I lay down for the night. I lay down next to him and lay my head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat, I drift off to sleep. I wake up to hear Vic crying. I go to get out of bed and Happy says "Sleep babe. I got him." He gets up and heads to the nursery. It amazes me how someone that is such a ruthless killer can be so gentle with me and our son. "I got you little dude. Daddy's here." he says to Vic and I hear him immediately stop crying. I don't hear anything for a minute before Happy finally speaks again. "Here you go buddy. Drink up. Mommy and Daddy love you so much little man." he tells Vic. A few minutes later, Happy comes back to bed and we both drift off to sleep.

Waking up in the morning, I am making breakfast and Happy walks in with Vic. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Yeah babe." he says. "I've noticed that you never let me get up with him at night and even in the morning. Why?" I asked. "I don't get to see him a lot during the day so it gives me a chance to hang out with him." he tells me. "You really love being a dad don't you?" I asked. He just looked at Vic and said "Yeah. I do."

After breakfast, Happy kissed me and Vic goodbye and headed to work. Noon rolls around and I pull up to the clubhouse to meet with Gemma. Sitting in the main room, at one of the tables, she asked "Can I hold him?" I take him from the carrier and hand him to her and we start talking about the upcoming fundraiser. "What if we did some kind of auction?" I asked. "What kind are you thinking?" she asked. "Well, I have a friend that owns an auction company. She goes to the estate sales all the time and buys items to auction off. I could call her and see if she can help. Anything that she has listed that sells for a fundraiser like this she can write off on her taxes." I say. "That's a good idea. When can you call her?" she asked. "I can call her tonight." I say. We talk a little more before Happy gets off work. "You ready to head home Momma?" he asked. "Yeah. We are." I tell him.

Getting home, I call my friend Lori. "Hey Lori. I have a proposition for you." I tell her. "What's that?" she asked. "The club is wanting to do a fundraiser for the music department at the elementary and middle school and we were wondering if we could get your help." I explain. "Yeah, sure. When are you wanting to do it?" she asked. "We were thinking next month." I tell her. "Sure. I can help. Look, come by on Monday and we will work out the details." she tells me. "Thanks Lori. I owe you." I tell her and we end the call before I walk to the living room to spend time with my Old Man and the kid.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Monday morning rolls around and Gemma and I meet with Lori. "Hey Lucy. How have you been?" Lori asked. "Good. How are you?" I asked. "Good." she says. "Lori, this is my friend Gemma. She's the one that's doing the fundraiser." I tell her and they shake hands. "Who's this little one?" Lori asked as she sees me holding the carrier. "This is my son, Vic." I tell her. "Lucy, he's precious." she says. "Thanks Lori." I say and she leads us to her office. "Okay. Here's what I have worked out. I can donate thirty items that we can auction off. I can hold the auction in Charming and since it's for the school, it would be best to do it at the school and invite the entire community. We can go through and pick the items to submit and I will handle the actual auction. How's that sound?" Lori asked. "That sounds great. But when you do these fundraisers like this, what's the intake look like?" Gemma asked. "Well, they vary but normally when I do one, there's only about twenty items. I am doing thirty for this one because of it being Lucy and if you are happy with how this one goes, I would love to keep helping with these kind of fundraisers every year." Lori tells us. "But the fundraisers that I do with twenty items it usually brings in between eight and fifteen grand." Lori says. "I know you don't just hand over the items, what's your take in it?" Gemma asked. "All I ask is what I paid for the item but once we see what items you pick out, I will make sure you have a list of what I paid for each item so that you know what we are looking at from the get go." Lori says. "Good. That sounds fair." Gemma says.

After meeting with Lori, we get lunch for the guys and head to the clubhouse. Pulling onto the lot, I see Happy standing outside arguing with a croweater. Getting out of the car, Gemma says "I got him. Handle your shit." I walk over to Happy and the croweater and ask "Is there a problem here?" The croweater looks at me and says "This is not your business. This is between me and my man." I look at her and then at Happy and ask "You been fucking her?" He looks at me and says "Fuck no. Bitch been pushing up on me and I can't get her to leave me alone." I look at him and he says "No." I nod and look at her. "Look, I don't know what your game is but you need to back the fuck off. He's my Old Man and I will gut your ass if you touch him again." I say, getting in her face. "Bitch please. He ain't gonna stay with your fat ass. We both know that." she says. Grabbing her by the hair, I slam her face into the picnic table, knocking her out. "Get her out of here prospect." Happy says. Turning to me, he tries to pull me to him and I pull away. "Don't." I say before walking away. I walk to the office and get Vic and head to the car. Happy follows me. "Stay here tonight." I tell him before getting in the car and leaving.

That night, I put Vic down and am sitting in the living room as the tears fall when the door opens. Happy walks in and I don't look at him. "Thought I said to stay at the clubhouse." I say. "I'm not staying there when my wife and kid are here." he says. "Did you fuck her?" I asked. "No babe. I didn't. I wouldn't do that to you." he says. All of a sudden there's a knock at the door. Happy opens the door and Unser walks in. "Lucy, Sweetheart. I need you to come with me. That croweater came in and wants to press charges on you for assault. I gotta take you in." he says. "The hell you do." Happy says. "Hap. It's okay. He's just doing his job. Stay with Vic and I'll be back soon." I tell him. Walking into the police station, Unser puts me in a cell. He asked "You wanna tell me what happened?" I sigh, "Croweater pushing up on Happy. He wouldn't hit her so I did." I tell him. "Well, we'll figure this out. I'll check on you shortly." he tells me and I just nod. Four hours later, Unser comes in and says, "Looks like she's not pressing charges. I think Gemma had a little chat with her." he tells me as he unlocks the cell, letting me out. Walking out of the police station, Happy is waiting there on his bike. Handing me my helmet, he kisses me and says "Let's go home momma."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Walking into the house, Gemma walks up to me and hugs me. "You okay baby?" she asked. "Yeah. Thanks for everything Gem." I tell her. "My pleasure baby." she tells me before heading out the door. I still haven't spoken to Happy. I walk into the nursery where Vic is sleeping and just watch him. I keep thinking about what that croweater said about him not wanting my fat ass. How could he want me? I think to myself. I feel Happy wrap his arms around my waist and I pull away from him. "Don't." I say before walking out of the room. I walk to the kitchen and grab a water and head out to the back deck. I sit on the back steps and stare out at the yard. Those words keep running through my mind.

I hear the door open and he sits down next to me. He doesn't say anything. He just sits there. After a few minutes, he finally speaks. "I didn't fuck her." I just sit there. "Say something." he says. "What do you want me to say?" I ask. "Anything." he says. "Happy, I believe you. I just have a lot of shit going through my head right now." I tell him. "Talk to me." he says. "It's nothing for you to worry about." I tell him. "It is when my Old Lady pushes me away, it's something to worry about." he tells me. "Just give me time to sort this shit out, okay?" I asked him. "Fine." he says before getting up and walking into the house.

I sit outside for a little longer before I walk into the house. Deciding to talk to Happy about what I am thinking about, I head into the nursery to check on Vic and then into the bedroom where Happy is. I see him laying in bed, watching tv. I change and get in bed. He doesn't say anything or even acknowledge that I am even in the room. Deciding not to talk to him after all, I lay down and lay with my back to him. I feel him shift in the bed and turn the tv off. Then I feel his arm wrap around my waist and pull me close to him. He still doesn't say anything but I turn facing him and bury my face into his chest and just sob. He rubs my back and whispers "I got you baby." When I finally calm down, he tilts my head to look at him. "Talk to me." he says. "Do you want me?" I asked. "Yeah, I do. What makes you think I don't?" he asked. "That croweater made the comment that you won't want my fat ass." I tell him. "Listen to me. I'm only going to say this once. You are not fat. You are curvy and thick and sexy as fuck. And for a woman that just had a baby? All I want to do is worship you and your body. Don't listen to what those whores say. They say that shit because they think you will walk away and they get a chance. You ain't going anywhere and neither am I." he says. "I love you Happy." I tell him. "I love you too." he says before kissing me. I can't handle it anymore. I straddle him and say "Love me Happy." We spend the rest of the night worshiping each other.

The next morning, we get up and all head to the clubhouse. Walking into Gemma's office, she takes Vic out of the carrier and is holding him. "How you feeling baby?" she asked. "Better. I talked to Happy last night. He didn't fuck her but she made the comment about him not wanting my fat ass." I say. "Baby, you know that shit ain't true." she says. "I know. Happy spent all night last night showing me just how untrue it is." I tell her. "Good baby. You want me to keep the little one here so that you can start making him a brother or sister?" she asked. "Gemma, he's only a couple of months old." I tell her. "Your point?" she asked smirking. I just shake my head. Happy pops his head in the office and asks "You ready to head home?" I smile and say "Yeah." I get up and say "You wanna pick him up when you leave here?" I asked. "Yeah baby. I'll be there in about an hour." she says and I smile. Walking to the car, Happy puts his arm around my shoulder while he carries Vic's carrier to the car. "Gemma keeping the kid tonight?" he asked. "Yeah. She says she wants us to make him a brother or sister." I say laughing. "We could you know." he says. "Baby, he's two months old." I say. "So?" he asked. "You just like the act of making a kid, don't you?" I asked, laughing. "Yeah but if we get another kid, I'm good with that." he tells me and I just shake my head.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next couple of months go by with no issues. Happy bought me a running stroller because I told him that I am still a little self conscience and wanted to at least start running to get into shape. Not really lose weight but just to tone up what I have. He's been completely supportive. I am feeling better about myself. Vic is six months old now and I want to do something special for Happy. Calling Gemma once I'm back from my morning run with the baby, she answers "Hey baby." I smile. "Hey Gem. I need a huge favor." I tell her. "You need me to keep my grandson?" she asked, laughing. "Yeah. I want to do something for Happy." I say. "Good baby. Why don't we go shopping for something to make him lose his shit and then I'll keep the baby? Be ready. I'll be there in thirty." she says before hanging up. I look at Vic and say "Your Grandma's a trip."

Thirty minutes later, Gemma pulls up and I am showered, dressed and have Vic ready for his sleepover. Getting into the SUV she asks, "You ready to make me a Grandma again?" I laugh and say "Well, we aren't actively trying but he has said several times that if we have another kid he's good with it and so am I." She smiles and says "Good enough for me." We head into one of the little shops that sells lingerie and start looking at some little outfits and by little I mean barely there shit. Gemma pulls out a dark blue and black, two piece with garter belts and stockings. "Gemma, that's perfect but I need some heels to go with it." I tell her. We pay for that and head out to get shoes. Finding a sexy pair of easy on and off black pumps, we head home. I kiss Vic before saying goodbye to Gemma.

That evening, I have dinner ready and have my surprise for him under a SOA silk robe that Gemma got me for Christmas. Happy walks in and asks "Where's the kid?" I walk over and kiss him and say "At Grandma's." He smirks and I say "Get showered. Dinner's almost done." He starts to untie my robe and I stop him. "This is your surprise for later. Now hurry and shower." I tell him. He kisses me again and heads to the shower. Once he's done, he comes back to the kitchen and I put his plate and beer in front of him before getting my own. We make small talk during dinner and I keep seeing him looking at my robe and can't help but laugh. "What?" he asked. "You. You keep looking at my robe like you think you can see what your surprise is." I say. "Hurry and eat and I can give you your surprise." I tell him.

After dinner and the kitchen is cleaned up, and yes I took my time to drive him more insane, we head to bed. Walking into the bedroom, I push him down to sit on the bed before I step back out of his hold. I grab the ties and start to untie them. I let the robe fall to the floor and hear him literally growl "Holy Fuck." He slowly takes in my tone legs, shoes, stockings, garters, then the bikini style panties, my tone stomach and the almost see through bra before looking me in the eyes. "Come here." he growls. I walk over and start kissing him. I feel his hand slide down between my legs and over what he thinks is my panty covered folds. "God Damn. Crotchless." he says before tossing me down on the bed. Kissing me roughly, he kisses down my neck and to my chest, nipping and sucking along the way and leaving love marks. Once to my chest, he pulls the thin material down to expose my breasts before attacking them both, roughly sucking each nipple and causing my core to become soaked. He pulls down his shorts and boxers and roughly enters me through the crotchless panties. Leaving on my shoes, stockings and garters, he thrusts hard and deep with fast strokes. I moan out his name as I find my release and he follows right behind me calling my name as he does.

Laying together afterwards, he pulls me to him and kisses me softly. "Fuck babe. That's probably the best sex I've ever had." Laughing softly I say "I agree." We both drift off to sleep, still in each other's arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 2

The next morning, we head to Gemma's to pick up Vic. Walking in the door, Gemma has him in a high chair, feeding him a snack. "Hey Baby." she says smirking at me. "Hey Gemma." I say, walking over and kissing her cheek before kissing Vic's chubby cheeks. "Hey Gem." Happy says. "Enjoy your night?" she asked me and before I could answer, Happy says "Hell yeah we did." I smile and shake my head. "Good. You like your surprise?" she asked him and he says "Yeah, I did." he says before stepping outside onto the patio where Jax was standing. "He liked it huh?" she asked. "Yeah. Last night was amazing Gemma. I mean, the sex is always great with him but last night was different. Better." I tell her. "Honey, it's because you are more comfortable with yourself. It lets you relax more and actually let go and enjoy it instead of worrying that he's attracted to you. I went through the same thing after I had Jax. John showed me that he still wanted me and I started getting more comfortable with myself. You look amazing after having my grandson but you didn't starve yourself to do it. You did things the right way. Plus, you make him happy, Sweetheart." she tells me and I just smile.

After we get home, I put Vic in his bouncer and just watch him. After he bounces for a few minutes he drifts off to sleep. Happy turns on a movie and I snuggle into his side. "I love you Happy." I say. "Love you too little girl." he says and I get quiet. After a few minutes, he asks, "What's on your mind?" I sit up and say, "I don't know. I just have this bad feeling and I can't shake it." He looks at me concerned and asks "How long you had this feeling?" I just shake my head and say "Couple of days. I just feel like something is going to happen. Things have been quiet for a while and that anything can happen but just deep in my gut, I can't shake it." I tell him. "I'm sure it will be fine, babe." he tells me.

The next day, Happy heads to work and I am home alone with Vic. I walk into the house from my run, Gemma having Vic for the morning, when all of a sudden shots rang out. Feeling a searing pain in my stomach, I hit the floor and darkness takes me.

Gemma walks into my house with Vic and sees me laying there, blood pooling from my stomach. After calling 911, she calls Happy. "You need to get to St Thomas. Lucy's been shot." she says before hanging up and following the ambulance to the hospital. By the time Happy, Bobby and the guys come running in, Bobby asks "What happened?" Handing Vic over to Happy she says "I brought Vic home and the front of your house was shot up and Lucy was inside on the floor bleeding out. I called 911. She's in surgery now." she tells them. Happy holds Vic closer and he starts to fuss. "It's okay little dude. Daddy's got you." he says trying to calm Vic down. Two hours later, the doctor comes out and say "Lucy Lowman's family?" They all come walking over. "I'm her husband." Happy says. "Mr. Lowman, your wife sustained a gunshot wound to the stomach. We've gone in to retrieve both bullets but there was major damage to some internal organs. She's going to be fine but we had to remove her uterus. I'm sorry but she won't be able to carry a child. She's just been moved to a room but is still unconscious. I can take you to her." he says. "Thank you." Happy says. Handing Vic to Gemma, Happy and Bobby follow the doctor to my room.

I open my eyes and see my father standing there and see a man I don't recognize holding my hand. "Daddy?" I ask and my Dad is right by my side. The other guy says "Baby. I was so scared we'd lost you." I look at him confused and back at my Dad. "Daddy? Who is he?" I asked. "What?" my Dad asked. "Baby, it's me." he says. "Why are you calling me baby?" I asked, pulling my hand from his. "Sweetheart, this is Happy?" he says. "The guy from Tacoma?" I asked. "Yeah." my Dad says. "Why is he here?" I asked. "Baby Girl, he's your husband." my Dad says. Happy looks at me and I can see worry and hurt in his eyes. "Husband? I'm not married." I tell him. "Lucy, you're married and have a six month old son." my Dad tells me. I look at him shocked. "I have a son?" I asked. "Yeah. His name is Vic." Happy tells me. "Do you remember what happened?" Happy asks. "I don't know." I say. "What's the last thing you remember?" my Dad asked. "I remember Abel being born. Why?" I asked. "Baby, Abel is three now." my Dad says. I feel the tears rolling down my face. My dad wipes them away. "Can I see, I guess, our son?" I asked. Happy nods and heads out of the room the get the baby. "Am I really married to him?" I asked. "Yeah. You are." he says. "Am I happy?" I asked. "Yeah. I don't think I have ever seen you as happy as you have been with him. He's good to you baby. Just take things a day at a time." my Dad says and I nod.

A few minutes later, Happy walks in with a baby in his arms. He hands him to me and the baby snuggles into me like it's the most normal thing for him. "He's beautiful." I whisper. "Just like his momma." Happy says. Dad kisses my cheek and says "I'll check on you shortly." I nod and look back at my son. "I'm sorry." I say. "For what?" Happy asks softly. "That I can't remember." I tell him. "Don't worry about that. You'll remember. Just concentrate on getting better." he tells me but I can hear the hurt in his voice. "How did we end up together?" I asked. He laughs a little. "You had a date with this guy and stood him up. Guy kissed another girl and you saw when he was supposed to see you that night. Dude kept calling you and you wouldn't answer and when I asked if you were going to answer it, you told me to fuck off." he says. I look at him shocked and say "I am so sorry." He laughs and says, "Don't be. It's what made me take you home and take you out the next day. I fell for your smart mouth." I blush a little. "Are we happy?" I asked. "Yeah babe. We're very happy." he says. "This little man here is your world." he finishes. "Do I work?" I asked. "Luann left you her porn studio and you run it from home." he tells me. "Wait. Luann left it to me? Does that mean?" I asked and he says "Yeah babe. She was killed." The tears start falling and he puts his arm around me. "It's okay baby. It's all gonna be okay." he says. After I calm down, I say, "What do we do when we get home?" I asked. "I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bedroom." he says. "Okay. Thank you." I say softly. He seems nice even though I know he's dangerous, something about him is familiar and makes me feel safe. "Can I lay with you?" he asked. I move over a little as best I can and have our son laying on my chest. He lays next to me and I calm more just smelling his scent and hearing his heartbeat.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A few days later I am released from the hospital and we head home. Happy and I have talked a little bit and he's been telling me about our life together. Pulling up to the house, Happy smiles at the shocked look on my face. "This is our house?" I asked softly. "Yeah. Bought it for us when we first got together." he says. "I love this house. I never thought that it would come up for sale." I say. "I know. As soon as I saw the for sale sigh, I bought it." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "Thank you. But why?" I asked. "I'll explain when we get inside." he says. I walk inside and look around. It's perfect. Walking over to the couch, we sit down. Me on one end holding Vic and him on the other end giving me my space. "What happened to my other house?" I asked. "You sold it when we moved in here. Some shit happened and you said you couldn't go back there so I bought this one." he tells me. "What happened to me?" I asked. "The night you told me to fuck off, you had a date with a guy that you were working with. You caught him kissing some other chick and stood him up. You walked into the clubhouse and started drinking and after telling me to fuck off, I took you home the next morning and then took you out to breakfast. You quit your job and started working for Luanne. The guy broke into your house and attacked you." he says. "Did he…" I started and he nodded his head yes. "You said you couldn't go back there so I bought this house and moved us in." he tells me. I look at him for a minute and ask "Are we in love?" I asked softly. "Yeah, babe. We are." he says. I look down at Vic, who's asleep in my arms and go to stand. "You rest. I'll lay him down." he says taking Vic from me.

A few minutes later, Happy walks back into the living room and I am sitting there just looking at my hands. "What are you thinking?" he asked. "Uh, look, this isn't going to be easy and I know guys have needs so if you need to step away I get it." I tell him. "I ain't going anywhere. This isn't the first time you've given me that option. I didn't take it then. I ain't taking it now." he says and I nod. "Come here." he tells me. I move over closer to him and he pulls me into his lap. "We will take this at your pace. I just want you to be comfortable." he says. "Thank you Happy." I say.

That night, he gets his pillow and heads to the couch with a blanket while I lay down in our bed. I start to doze off when I start having this horrible nightmare. " _Strip." the man says pointing the gun at me. I do has he says and he says "Lay down." I lay down on the bed and he ties my hands to the headboard. I'm in my old bedroom. He climbs on top of me and roughly enters me. Thrusting in and out until he reaches his release, he gets up and unties me and says "Don't make me take it like this again."_

I wake up having a panic attack. I can't breathe. Tears are rolling down my face as Happy comes running into the room. He pulls me to him and says "Just breathe baby. I got you. Just breathe." I start to sob into his chest. After a few minutes he says "Talk to me." Still in his arms I say "I had a nightmare. I was in the bedroom of my old house. There was a guy there and he had a gun on me. Made me strip. Tied me to the bed and raped me. Told me not to make him take it from me like that again." I say and start crying again. "Baby, that's what happened when you were raped." he says and I look up at him shocked. "That means I'm starting to remember?" I asked. "I guess so." he says. "Anything else happen?" I asked. "Other than Luanne dying and you getting shot? No." he tells me. He lays me back down and goes to leave the room and I say "Will you stay?" He nods and says "Let me get my pillows." He walks to the living room and gets his pillows before walking back in and getting into bed. Pulling me to him, I lay my head on his chest and it all feels so familiar. Safe. "Thank you Happy." I say. "I love you little girl." he says. I jump up and look at him. "Little girl. That's what you call me." I say surprised. "Yeah. Why?" he asked. "Did we get married at the courthouse?" I asked. "Yeah. We did. Day after me and your Dad got out of Stockton." he says. "I think I remember that." I say. "That's good. But don't stress yourself out. It will come back when it's supposed to." he tells me as he pulls me down to lay on his chest. I drift off to sleep with a smile on my face and his hand running up and down my back.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A month later, my full memory has come back and things could not be better. Happy and I are...well...happy. Vic is coming into his own little personality and big surprise, he's just like his daddy. But still a momma's boy. I am spending more time at home with Vic and being a stay at home mom is the best thing to ever happen to me and I love it.

Happy comes in from work and sits down on the couch next to me and takes Vic from me. "How was your day?" I asked. "Not bad. Just worked at the garage. Your's?" he asked. "Good. Cleaned the house and hung out with little dude." I say smiling. I snuggle into his side for a minute before I go to get up to make dinner. "Hey." he says. "Yeah babe." I say, looking back at him. "Let's order in." he says and I nod. I go to the kitchen to get the menus and we order dinner.

After bathing Vic, feeding him and getting him to sleep, we eat and lay down for the night. "I love you baby." I say to Happy. He looks at me and I see a worried look in his eyes. "I love you too little girl but what are you thinking?" he asked. "I just wanted you to know I love you. I know how things can go and I just wanted to make sure I told you." I tell him. "You got a bad feeling or something?" he asked. "A little." I tell him.

The next couple of weeks are the worst yet. We lose Bobby to Marks and Jax to Mayhem and I don't think I have ever seen Happy this distraught. All I can do is hold him and be there for him. He's spending a lot of time home with me and Vic. "Are you okay Happy?" I asked when we are lying in bed that night. "I don't know baby. Shit's twisted as fuck." he says. "I know. What are you guys planning?" I asked. "Chibs is talking about getting us completely out of guns and doing nothing but legit shit." he tells me. "You good with that?" I asked. "Outlaw is all I've known but since you and the kid, I don't know. Legit might not be so bad." he tells me. I lean up and kiss him and say "Well, I still want my outlaw to fuck me." He smirks before hovering over me as we undress and he enters me. Fucking me hard and fast, the way he loves it, I start to lose myself. He turns me over onto my hands and knees and enters me from behind. Thrusting in and out roughly, he pulls me up so that my back is against his chest and tells me, "You're mine little girl." I moan "All yours Daddy." I hear him growl as we both reach our release together. Coming down from our high, he whispers "I love you little girl."


End file.
